can't resist you
by sugantea
Summary: [unpredictable wheel sequel - special yoonmin] keberlangsungan kisah cinta Yoongi dan Jimin yang rumit. akankah mereka bersatu? yoongi x jimin . yoonmin
1. Chapter 1

_**Sugantea presents;**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cant Resist You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I always think that i don't like you. I always say to myself that i can't loving you.**_

 _ **But i actually know that my heart, my feeling, can't lie the truth.**_

 _ **That i always thinking about you, care over you, missing you.**_

 _ **That i love you.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Orang bilang mengendarai sepeda itu asik. Seru. Menyenangkan, mengingatkan kita pada masa kanak-kanak ketika berkeliling kompleks atau balapan di tanah lapang. Mereka bilang naik sepeda itu sehat, menguatkan otot kaki, lebih ramah lingkungan. Dapat mengurangi timbunan polusi udara yang sudah tak terbendung lagi jumlahnya.

Tapi bagi seorang Yoongi, bersepeda itu membuatnya repot. Buang-buang tenaga, ia benci tubuhnya jadi lepek karena keringat. Badannya akan bau dan kausnya harus ia cuci. Rambutnya juga jadi cepat bau, dan pokoknya melelahkan, Yoongi benci segala sesuatu yang merepotkan dirinya. Lagipula siapa yang butuh sepeda kalau masih bisa jalan kaki dan naik kendaraan umun –syukur bisa menebeng teman, kan. Jadi buat apa dia susah-susah naik sepeda?

Salahkan Park Jimin atas ide bodohnya yang entah kenapa membuat Yoongi gemas. Bocah itu terus saja memaksanya bisa naik sepeda dengan iming-iming ingin bersepeda bersama suatu hari nanti. Dan pemuda itu pula yang ngotot ingin mengajari Yoongi mengendarai kendaraan tak bermotor itu. Dan disinilah mereka, menghabiskan sore dengan Jimin yang nampak seperti ayah mengajari anaknya naik sepeda.

 _Bruk!_

Kalau tidak salah kalkulasi, ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya Yoongi terjatuh mengenaskan. Jimin buru-buru menghampiri _sunbaenim_ -nya itu dan membantunya bangkit. Ia menepuk-nepuk kaus dan celana Yoongi yang sudah makin _dekil_ kena tanah sejak tadi. Ia membetulkan sepedanya dan menata rambut Yoongi yang sudah _kumal_ dan berdebu. "tidak mau lagi."

"segitu saja menyerah. Malu tuh sama anak kecil," Jimin menjawab dengan kerlingan mata jahil mengarah ke seorang bocah sekitar lima tahun yang sedang bersepeda kencang sambil tertawa girang. Parahnya, bocah itu sudah menggunakan sepeda roda dua. _Roda dua, man_! Lihat bahkan Yoongi masih selalu terjatuh tak peduli berapa kali ia mencoba.

Yoongi mendelik, "aku bukan bocah. Lagipula aku memang tidak ingin bersepeda"

"tapi aku ingin,"

"itu kan maumu, yasudah sana sepedaan sendiri."

Jimin tersenyum pelan menatap Yoongi yang sepertinya tidak sadar sedang menggembungkan pipinya saking kesalnya. Ah, Yoongi _nya_ memang manis sekali. "ya, tapi sepertinya _hyung_ masih selalu menuruti kemauanku. Tak peduli sesering apapun kau jatuh dan terluka, _hyung_ masih datang kemari dan berlatih denganku. Bukannya itu berarti _hyung_ juga menginginkannya?"

Yoongi menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut dan _blank_. Dipikir-pikir benar juga. Kenapa pula ia masih datang kemari kalau memang sejak awal ia tidak ingin naik sepeda; terlebih bersama Park Jimin. Ia jadi bingung sendiri, otaknya mengatakan kalau ia tidak mau datang. Ia tidak suka naik sepeda. Ia tidak ingin kesana menemui Park Jimin. Tapi tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri dan berakhir di taman ini dan menemui Jimin, menghabiskan sore yang berangin lembut dengan terjatuh dan pulang penuh luka. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya selalu bereaksi lain dari apa yang ia rencanakan. Rasanya aneh, betapa Yoongi tidak sadar kalau ternyata berada didekat Jimin rasanya sangat nyaman. Eh?

"baik! Aku mau pulang saja, huh!"

Tidak tahan melihat wajah Jimin yang seakan mengejeknya dengan senyuman lebar itu, Yoongi memilih beranjak pulang. Kenapa juga jantungnya harus berdetak cepat sekali seperti mau mati? Ia harus pergi sebelum mati disini. Baru beberapa langkah, Jimin memanggilnya hingga Yoongi harus berhenti sebentar dan menoleh.

Jimin berteriak, "aku suka warna merah!"

"apasih bocah ini." Tidak mengerti, Yoongi hanya menyipitkan matanya dan mencebik sebal kemudian pergi lagi sambil berlari. Ia benar-benar harus pergi karena entah kenapa perutnya geli melihat senyuman Jimin. Seolah ada sesuatu dalam perutnya yang berputar dan melilitnya. Demi Tuhan, Yoongi belum mau mati!

Jimin tersenyum, "aku suka warna merah di pipimu itu, Yoongi _hyung_."

.

Terkutuklah Doktor Cheon yang tidak pernah lelah mengomel dan memberi tugas ini itu. Disini, di malam yang sesunyi ini, Yoongi sendiri. Tengah meratapi nasib dan menggerutu tentang tugas individu dimana ia dibebani tugas _paper_ lima puluh halaman tentang apa Yoongi juga sudah tidak mau ingat lagi. Terkadang ia menyesal telah masuk jurusan keperawatan tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Baginya, perpustakaan merupakan satu dari sekian surga dunia. Ia pribadi penyuka ketenangan dan perpustakaan sepi semacam inilah yang membuat Yoongi setidaknya mendesah lega akibat hembusan menyejukkan dari _air conditioner_. Dan musik _jazz_ yang diputar dengan volume rendah membuatnya duduk dan tenggelam dalam kehangatan dan kelembutan dengan aroma buku yang klasik dan seperti kayu. Ia seolah dibawa ke hutan asri seorang diri yang indah, Yoongi sangat senang.

Masalahnya Yoongi benar-benar harus segera menyelesaikan tugas keparat ini atau ia akan mendapat nilai E untuk mata kuliah di Doktor kurang ajar itu. Hanya saja sumpah demi Tuhan, Yoongi baru dapat asupan makan sekitar tadi pagi itu pun hanya roti panggang dengan keju dan ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh! Wow pantas saja ia kurus kering begini, tidak tambah tinggi pula.

" _fuck! Done! Eat that shit, you rascal! I'll spit this shits to you, Doctor freakin Cheon_!"

Sekiranya itulah yang Yoongi ucapkan berkali-kali ketika tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata yang bertanya padanya seolah Yoongi ini orang gila yang teriak-teriak sendiri. Baginya itu hanya angin lalu, lagipula Yoongi tipikal pria cuek jadi tidak masalah.

Yang jadi masalah adalah ini sudah sangat larut dan ia tidak tahu lagi mau pulang dengan cara apa. Meski hanya duduk ia sudah lelah karena tidak ada asupan energi sejak pagi. Dan ia yakin betul kalau bus sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak tadi. Yoongi mengacak rambutnya kasar, mendengus keras, dan merintih dalam hati.

 _Good_. Bahkan ponselnya kehabisan baterai. Wow, apakah ini hari kesialan baginya?

Apalah daya, Yoongi hanya bisa jalan kaki. Sekalian beli makan saja, deh. Perutnya juga sudah meraung-raung minta diberi makan. Yah, untungnya mata sipit Yoongi menangkap kedai sushi di arah barat sana sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. "sushi satu set,"

"oke." Seorang pelayan yang merupakan gadis muda atau malah mungkin seumuran Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan menyiapkan satu set sushi box pesanan Yoongi. Entah Yoongi sudah terlalu mengantuk atau bagaimana, kenapa juga ia melihat sesuatu seperti... pipi gadis itu merona?

Oh. Sadarlah, Yoongi. Memang seganteng apa dirimu, hah.

Yoongi tersentak begitu sang gadis menepuk pipinya pelan. Bodohnya ia malah melamun disaat begini. _Heol_ , jangan sampai ia dikira melakukan zina mata terhadap pelayan ini. Duh, nanti ia disangka mesum lagi, jangan sampai. Jangan sampai. "berapa?"

Gadis itu menunduk, yang anehnya mirip gerakan malu-malu –kalau menurut Yoongi. "anu –eum, tidak usah saja. Untuk _o –oppa_ , gratis."

"eh? Tapi kan –"

"tidak apa, _oppa_ ~! Sungguhan, untuk _oppa_ saja. Hehehe –ah, cepat makan saja. Pasti _oppa_ sudah lapar, kan. _Jja_ , makan saja. Aku traktir," baik hati sekali gadis itu. Kenal saja tidak sudah diberikan pelayanan plus (karena ada embel-embel gratis tadi). Setidaknya Yoongi dapat menemukan sedikit keberuntungan diantara kesialan-kesialannya sejak pagi sampai ia berakhir selarut ini.

Tapi bukan Yoongi namanya kalau _langsung_ menerima, "kau –tidak memasukkan racun atau _sianida_ kedalam sini, kan?"

Gadis itu tertawa, "yah. Kuanggap itu caramu berterima kasih."

Yoongi menukikkan alisnya heran. Ditanya apa jawabnya apa, gadis yang aneh. Aneh tapi baik hati. Yah, lagipula dia sedang lapar jadi makan saja, lah. Mati pun setidaknya dalam keadaan kenyang dan tugasnya sudah selesai. "terima kasih. Lain kali akan kubayar."

Ia pun pamit pulang. Rencananya ia akan makan di halte sembari duduk, syukur-syukur masih ada bus yang lewat. Ia tidak begitu suka makan dalam keadaan berdiri dan masalahnya kedai ini tidak ada kursi jadi mau tak mau Yoongi harus beranjak pergi. Lagipula ia sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya ingin bercinta dengan kasur dan bantal di kamarnya. Plus selimut dan lampu redup –ah, membayangkannya saja membuat Yoongi mendesah lega dan merengek ingin segera pulang.

"bayar saja dengan kencan, _oppa_!"

Demi Tuhan, untung Yoongi sedang tidak makan atau minum. Salah-salah ia bisa tersedak, mungkin. Gila apa gadis ini sudah main tembak begitu saja. Wanita jaman sekarang agresif juga, rupanya. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk jangan pernah kembali ke kedai gila itu. Buru-buru Yoongi tertawa hambar dan berlari pulang. Tidak tahan juga kalau digoda begitu. Rasanya sungguh asing dan geli. Tidak nyaman.

"kenapa rasanya _berbeda_?"

Yoongi membuka mulutnya lebar dan memasukkan sepotong sushi ke mulutnya. Ia mengunyah lamat-lamat dan menatap jalanan yang sepi dan gelap. Pandangannya agak kosong dan otaknya juga sedikit kosong. Seolah ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi untuk saat ini.

Namun entah kenapa wajah Jimin jadi nampak tak kasat mata? Kenapa bayang-bayang bocah itu justru muncul di benak Yoongi? Entah bagaimana bisa visual Jimin terlintas tanpa diminta, memberikan secercah kehangatan secara tidak sadar. Bahkan Yoongi tidak tahu kalau wajahnya sudah memerah, entah karena dingin atau... _karena memikirkan Park Jimin_? "kenapa kalau bocah itu yang menggodaku, aku _senang_ sekali?"

Tanpa sadar Yoongi malah tenggelam dengan memorinya tentang Jimin. Bagaimana pria itu tertawa, tersenyum, betapa pria itu nampak lucu saat bergumam. Caranya bicara dan menceritakan sesuatu sangat lucu sampai rasanya Yoongi geli ingin tertawa. Tingkahnya memang kurang ajar tapi seringkali menggemaskan –mengingat Jimin juga tergolong bocah.

Jimin sangat cerah dan hangat, Yoongi mengakuinya. Entah Jimin keturunan penyihir atau peri atau dewa atau apalah, namun rasanya seakan semua orang disekitarnya akan bahagia hanya dengan bertemu tatap dengan Jimin. Dan Yoongi merasakannya, benar-benar membuatnya terperangkap akan jeratan mata cokelat gelap memikat itu. Yoongi seolah ditarik masuk kedalam pesona Jimin yang maskulin dan mengikatnya dengan aura dewasa yang pria itu coba keluarkan. Hanya dengan ditatap, Yoongi mampu limbung dalam sekejap. Bahkan meski Jimin mengedipkan matanya, Yoongi masih terjerat dengan tatapan mata yang tajam menusuk milik bocah itu. Rasanya Yoongi jadi mudah sesak nafas belakangan ini. Entah bagaimana caranya Jimin mampu merenggut kemampuan napasnya yang dulu ia banggakan.

"kenapa jadi memikirkan dia, sih?!" Yoongi melotot dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Menyadarkan diri atas pikirannya yang sudah melenceng jauh dan gila. Buat apa juga dia memikirkan bocah hiperaktif dan tidak kenal lelah macam Park Jimin? Memikirkannya saja membuat Yoongi lelah sendiri.

"memikirkan siapa?"

Yoongi menghela napas, "memikirkan bocah _kurang ajar_ ,"

"hm? _Kurang ajar_ bagaimana?"

"seenaknya saja dia masuk pikiranku. Pikirnya aku tidak punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan, apa?! Menyebalkan sekali! Sebal! Dia selalu –ah, pokoknya sebal!"

"begitukah? Memangnya siapa _bocah kurang ajar_ itu?"

"dia itu si menyebalkan masokis Park Ji –" Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Ia baru sadar kalau ia tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Seorang pria yang duduk disampingnya, menanggapi ucapannya dan suaranya –suara yang barusan Yoongi dengar, ia kenal sekali. Be –benarkah?

" _Park Jimin_?"

.

Hujan mengguyur jalanan cukup deras dan lama. Yoongi semakin merutuk hari yang sudah dia tandai sebagai hari tersialnya. Ia sungguhan ingin pulang dan kenapa juga harus terjebak disini?! Bersama Jimin pula. Mengingat ucapannya beberapa menit lalu, ia _malu_ sendiri. Ia hampir saja mengatakan kalau ia selalu _memikirkan_ si bocah Park Jimin. Dan parahnya si objek malah disini, menyebalkan sekali!

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka _kepikiran_ diriku,"

"diam saja kau."

Yoongi tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bereaksi. Ia malu setengah mati dan gugup, ia tidak berani beradu tatap dengan Jimin. Ia takut salah tingkah sampai Jimin salah persepsi. Tidak, ia tidak mau membuat Jimin berpikir kalau ia menyukainya. _Hell, no_. Yoongi tidak menyukai Jimin.

"kau berniat menunggu hujan reda, _hyung_? Sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam satu dua jam."

Yoongi mendelik, "sok tahu kau. Memang kalu dewa langit atau semacamnya, apa?"

Jimin mengendikkan bahu, "yah. Kalaupun memang berhenti dalam satu atau dua jam, tetap saja –kau pulang sangat larut. Mengingatkan kembali, ini hampir jam sebelas malam –oh, ternyata baru saja jam sebelas!"

Merasa tertarik, Yoongi mendekatkan pandangannya ke _rolex_ yang melingkar indah di lengan kekar Jimin. Ia melihat jelas kalau _memang_ sekarang sudah pukul sebelas. Ia berpikir, kalau _memang_ pasti hujan macam ini akan lama reda. Ponselnya mati dan pasti tante sedang kelabakan bingung kenapa ia tidak pulang-pulang sampai selarut ini. Duh, ia jadi dilema sendiri. Ia masih lapar, haus, dan mengantuk sekali. Ia ingin segera rebahan di kasur empuknya dan bergelung dalam selimut beraroma teh hijau kesayangannya. "mau pulang bersamaku?"

"apa?"

"kurasa pendengaran _hyung_ masih bagus,"

"memangnya kau kesini naik apa?" Yoongi celingukan kesana kemari. Mencari kendaraan yang mungkin Jimin gunakan untuk kemari. "aku tidak melihat mobil atau motor disini, kau pasti juga jalan kaki."

Jimin nyengir, "memang. Kau tahu diriku sekali, sih – _adaw_! Sakit, _hyung_ ~"

Usai memberi _bogeman sayang_ di muka Jimin, Yoongi mendengus sebal. Bisa-bisanya dia tertipu oleh bocah kurang ajar ini. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia sungguhan berharap kalau Jimin datang dengan kendaraan pribadi dan mengantarnya pulang segera. Tapi dengan sangat konyol (dan di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat) ia malah bercanda –sungguhan tidak lucu!

"tapi aku sudah pesan taksi."

"e –eh? Apa?"

Jimin tersenyum pelan dan manis sekali. Matanya teduh dan hangat, sampai masuk kedalam jiwa Yoongi dan menyalurkan kenyamanan pada Yoongi. Ia serasa dipeluk erat olehnya dan tubuhnya seketika menghangat. Rasanya Yoongi tengah dielus kepalanya dan digumamkan nyanyian lembut pengantar tidur yang nyaman dan penuh kasih sayang. Matanya seketika panas begitu pula wajahnya. Napasnya agak tersengal begitu Jimin berkedip pelan dan menambah lebar senyumnya, rasanya –ugh, membuat Yoongi betulan sakit dada! Nyeri sekali jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan begini. "akan datang sepuluh menit lagi, sabar ya, _hyung_."

Ternyata Jimin memesan taksi lewat aplikasi _online_? Cerdas sekali, Yoongi tidak kepikiran sampai kesana. Yang ia lakukan malah menunggu hujan reda seperti orang bodoh. Entah kenapa ia ingin berterima kasih pada bocah ini, perutnya sudah geli sedari tadi bahkan sejak Jimin duduk disampingnya dan mengajaknya bicara. Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia mudah sekali _sensitif_ ketika itu berhubungan dengan Jimin. Rasanya ia lebih ekspresif; mudah marah, merajuk, merengek, sedih, atau tertawa –yah, meski jarang juga ia tertawa dengan Jimin.

 _Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya, ia selalu tertawa. Tertawa oleh Jimin, karena Jimin, dan untuk Jimin._

"hm? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Jimin menatap heran pada Yoongi yang ternyata tengah memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"sejak kapan kau disini?"

Jimin terkejut sedikit, memangnya sejelas itu ya? Sebenarnya Jimin memang sudah sejak lama berada di sekitar Yoongi, kira-kira lima belas meter dibelakang Yoongi. Sejak pukul tujuh ia melihat Yoongi mendekam di perpustakaan, ia mengurungkan niat untuk pulang dan malah menemani Yoongi –meski Yoongi tidak tahu. Ia pikir skenarionya yang _"baru saja kebetulan datang"_ akan berjalan mulus, rupanya ketahuan juga ya? " _hyung_ bicara apa, sih."

Mendengar jawaban _nyeleneh_ dari Jimin, Yoongi hanya bisa mendengus. "terserahmu, lupakan saja."

Selanjutnya mereka terdiam.

" _hyung_ ,"

Yoongi hanya menggumam, terlalu lelah untuk banyak bicara. Jadinya ia menunggu Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri. "daritadi memikirkan apa? Kulihat _hyung_ melamun terus,"

Ditanya begitu jadi bingung. Malu juga. Masa iya Yoongi harus bilang kalau tadi ia memikirkan Park Jimin? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya yang ganteng ini? Tapi ia sedikit penasaran, apa ekspresi wajahnya sejelas itu, sampai-sampai Jimin ingin tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi ia benaran tidak mau –atau sebut saja gengsi –untuk mengakui ia barusan memikirkan pemuda itu. "bukan apa-apa. Tidak penting juga,"

"jadi bagimu aku tidak penting, begitu?"

Mendengarnya Yoongi terkejut dan menoleh. Apa pula maksud Jimin barusan? Memangnya Jimin ini semacam cenayang atau pembaca pikiran, apa? Kenapa bocah ini tahu kalau dirinya lah yang ada dipikiran Yoongi, ini benar-benar aneh dan mengerikan. "anggap saja aku bisa membaca pikiran atau apalah, terserah."

Tuh kan. Sumpah demi Tuhan Yoongi jadi merinding. Ini bocah sungguhan atau sedang bercanda, sih.

"tapi aku tidak sedang bercanda, _hyung_."

"u –oke, kau malah membuatku takut! Kau nampak sungguhan bisa membaca pikiranku! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih Park Jimin?!" seketika Yoongi takut sampai tak sadar tubuhnya gemetar, matanya berair bahkan mungkin siap menangis. Suaranya merintih tapi memekik siap merengek dan tenggorokannya kering mencekik. Suara rendah yang dikeluarkan Jimin membangunkan bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuh Yoongi meremang. Serta tatapannya yang tajam itu –Yoongi tengah menggigil sekarang.

Jimin merubah tatapannya, "ma –maaf, _hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu atau menakutimu, sumpah. Maafkan aku, _hyung_." Karena gerakan Yoongi yang sangat terbaca kalau ia tengah takut itu menyadarkan Jimin dari mode dewasanya. Terkadang ia sulit mengontrol diri, Jimin merutuki dirinya sendiri – _bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_.

Bisa-bisanya kau membuat makhluk mungil rapuh macam Yoongi ketakutan. Dasar bodoh.

Jimin meraih jemari mungil Yoongi dan mengelusnya pelan, memberi tatapan hangat dan teduh, dan tersenyum tipis. Dapat ia lihat Yoongi agak sedikit tenang, bola matanya sudah tidak bergerak gila dan napasnya lebih teratur. Ah, dilihat begini Yoongi jadi seratus kali lebih menggemaskan. "maaf,"

Yoongi hanya mampu mengangguk, seluruh tubuhnya sudah lemas. Ia lelah, mengantuk, dan sangat lapar. Ia hanya butuh pulang dan tidur sesegera mungkin. Semoga taksi yang dipesan Jimin akan tiba dalam waktu dekat, malam semakin dingin dan cipratan air hujan hanya memperburuk keadaan saja. Ia ingin pulang, secepatnya. "aku saja yang paranoid, aku lelah dan ingin cepat tidur."

Jimin mengangguk pelan, "sembari menunggu taksi aku mau bicara."

"silahkan,"

"aku menyukaimu."

 _Lagi_. Yoongi sungguhan bisa gila kalau Jimin terus-terusan mengatakannya. Ia jengah dan tidak peduli. Sebenarnya harus sampai mana Yoongi memberitahu Jimin untuk berhenti menyukainya? Sudah jelas kalau ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Jimin dan kenapa Jimin begitu tolol untuk mendegar dan mengerti bahwa Yoongi tidak bisa. Bukan sekali dua kali Yoongi menolak dengan tegas dan melarang Jimin berada disekitarnya tapi si bodoh itu bukannya menurut malah menjadi. Yoongi tidak tahu harus sekeras apa ia menyakinkan Jimin kalau ia tidak bisa.

Jangankan meyakinkan Jimin, bahkan untuk meyakini dirinya sendiri saja ia tidak mampu. Entah sejak kapan Yoongi selalu memikirkan bocah tolol yang keras kepala itu. Entah bagaimana ia merasa nyaman atas dengungan cempreng yang selalu terdengar disekitarnya. Entah mengapa ia selalu rindu pada bocah ini.

Dan kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali.

Dulu, seorang Yoongi tidak akan tersentuh atau sekadar merona pada pernyataan cinta dari seorang Jimin. Ia akan memasang wajah datar dan melenggang pergi kemudian secara tegas menolak pemuda itu. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa wajahnya panas. Matanya panas. Tubuhnya panas. Tangan yang tengah digenggam itu panas. Jantungnya berdegup gila dan seketika napasnya sesak. Kerongkongannya perih dan gatal, kepalanya pening, dan perutnya geli sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia tidak bisa mengira kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini. Kenapa ia bisa gemetar karena ungkapan konyol dari Jimin, kenapa ia hampir limbung hanya karena ditatap dengan senyum yang memesona seperti itu. Astaga, Yoongi bisa mati karena –sial, ini pertama kalinya tubuhnya seperti ini! Apa ini yang disebut sekarat maut?

"kau pernah bilang padaku untuk menyerah. ' _Lupakan saja aku, semuanya –senyumku, wajahku, judesku, gaya bicaraku, caraku berjalan, makan, mengomel, mengumpat, dan tertidur'_. Tapi apa kau tau, dengan kau bicara begitu aku justru _semakin_ ingin mengetahui dirimu. Caramu berjalan, makan, mengomel, mengumpat, tertidur –semakin hari aku malah semakin memerhatikanmu. Entah kenapa. Aku juga tidak mengerti akan diriku yang seperti masokis ini, kurasa aku memang gila karena semakin kau melarangku aku justru semakin penasaran denganmu –"

" –kau begitu sulit didekati, terlebih sikapmu yang judes dan introvert, aku semakin jauh denganmu. Kau tidak memiliki begitu banyak teman. Aku tidak bisa meminta informasi terkait dirimu, hal apa yang kau suka, yang kau benci, apa hobimu, _band_ favoritmu, cita-citamu, _semuanya_."

Jimin tersenyum lagi, "kau begitu hebat untuk menutup diri. Kau ahlinya menyembunyikan apa yang kau rasakan. Kau mampu berakting seolah kau manusia terkuat dan cuek, tidak peduli, tak acuh. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya aku tahu, kau, _sangat peduli_ pada sekitarmu. Kau mungkin nampak dingin dan tidak peduli tapi kau diam-diam sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, kau _rela berkorban_ untuk orang yang kau sayangi dan tidak pernah secuilpun merasa terbebani –"

"Jimin,"

" –aku tahu kau pernah memberikan tugasmu atas nama Kim Taehyung yang kebetulan lupa membawa tugasnya. Juga yang menggantikan hutang Kim Taehyung selama bersembunyi, bekerja hampir lima belas jam untuk menghidupi Taehyung, setelah aku tahu –rasanya, _aku iri. Aku cemburu_."

Jimin menunduk sedikit, "betapa besar arti Taehyung _sunbae_ bagimu. Melihat betapa kau sangat menyayanginya, _aku iri_. Aku berpikir apakah aku harus bersamamu selama bertahun-tahun dulu agar kau _menerimaku_? Atau kau memang _hanya_ akan menerima Taehyung saja? Bukan sekali dua kali aku kedapatan kau menatap Taehyung _sunbae_ sebagaimana aku menatapmu."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. " _–tatapan penuh cinta_."

"aku selalu berpikir kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk menyukaimu. Kenapa aku begitu gila dan tolol untuk menyukaimu. Kau jahat, judes, cuek, dingin, dan menyebalkan padaku. Kau tidak menganggapku ada dan hanya mengomel padaku. Kenapa juga aku harus terus menyukaimu, kenapa aku tidak bisa sedetik saja berpikir untuk berpaling –"

" –tapi nyatanya aku sungguhan _tidak bisa_." Jimin menggeleng lemah dan suaranya ikut melemah, tahu-tahu Yoongi sudah menangis tanpa suara. Ia hanya mematung dan mendengar Jimin bicara. "aku tidak bisa memikirkan oranglain sebagaimana aku memikirkanmu. Tidak bisa menyukai oranglain sebagaimana aku menyukaimu. Tubuhku serasa tercipta untuk menyukaimu saja, hatiku bagai terkunci untuk meneriakkan namamu saja, otakku rasanya mau meledak karena kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku dengan apapun!"

"aku bisa gila tapi pada akhirnya aku selalu memilihmu sebagai orang yang kusukai, tidak bisa orang lain, Yoongi _hyung_. Tidak bisa. Aku lemah jika itu tentangmu, aku juga bisa jadi kuat jika itu tentangmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa –kenapa rasanya sait sekali saat kau menyuruhku menyukai Jungkook saja. Aku –kurasa aku hampir gila dan berteriak disana tapi aku hanya diam. Sejujurnya aku meraung, merintih, mengaum dalam hati, mengerang betapa kau sangat kejam padaku. Kau sangat jahat, Yoongi _hyung_."

"Ji –Jimin, aku – "

Tahu-tahu tangan Jimin memegang pundak mungil Yoongi, "kenapa –kenapa kau begini padaku, apa benar tidak ada sedikitpun namaku di benakmu? Bahkan untuk sedetik dalam dua puluh empat jam hidupmu? Benarkah aku tidak secuilpun terlintas dalam anganmu bahkan untuk sekali saja? Apa aku sebegitu konyol dan tidak berartinya bagimu? Begitukah?"

"a –aku –"

"Yoongi _hyung_ , tidak bisakah –sekali saja,"

Mereka terdiam, Yoongi hanya sesenggukan karena menangis dan Jimin malah berhenti bicara. Ia jadi ikutan pening dan hatinya sakit sekali mendengar Jimin bicara panjang lebar begitu. Ia baru menyadari betapa ia sangat kejam pada Jimin yang sudah baik hati dan tulus menyukainya. Bahkan jika itu di drama sekalipun, seharusnya Yoongi paling tidak bersikap baik pada Jimin dan nyatanya –penolakan dan sikap tak acuh yang jadi bayaran Jimin.

Ia sungguhan tidak sadar kalau Jimin bisa serapuh itu karena dirinya. Benarkah? Karena Yoongi, Jimin jadi serapuh ini? Ia selalu melihat Jimin yang menari-nari atau jingkrak sana-sini mengelilingi kampus hanya untuk menyapanya, mengiriminya pesan hangat setiap pagi dan malam, membawakannya minum saat main basket, mengantarnya pulang, menemaninya belajar hingga larut, menyemangatinya, bersikap baik padanya, membuatnya tertawa –dan apa ini, Yoongi hanya bisa membalasnya dengan air tuba yang ia minumkan ke Jimin.

" _sekali saja, kau ikuti kata hatimu. Bukan logikamu._ "

Mendengarnya sontak membuat Yoongi terkesiap. Ia tak pernah berhenti terheran-heran mengapa Jimin seolah mampu membaca pikirannya. Seolah Jimin sangat mengerti dirinya, tahu apa yang mengganjal di benaknya, paham apa yang tengah ia gundahkan. Ia akui selama ini ia mengedepankan logikanya dibanding kata hati. Yoongi selalu menolak akan kerisauan hatinya, ia _tidak menerima_ rintihan kata hatinya yang berucap kalau ia _menyukai Jimin_. Yoongi terus _menggeleng_ ketika pikirannya tanpa sadar membisikkan, ia _tertarik dengan Jimin_. Yoongi tidak pernah luput untuk marah ketika angan membawa dirinya ke ruang hampa yang hanya ada Jimin disana. Seolah alam bawah sadarnya berusaha mengatakan,

 _Bahwa ia mencintai Jimin._

Tapi entah bagaimana kali ini Jimin menyihirnya sehingga Yoongi terdiam hingga otaknya kosong. Pikirannya berkabut dan tubuhnya semakin panas. Ia terlampau kaget untuk sadar bahwa mereka sudah berciuman, entah sejak kapan.

Entah mengapa kali ini Yoongi tidak dapat memberi reaksi sebagaimana biasanya. Jika ia bisa selalu memukul kepala Jimin jika seenaknya merangkul, kali ini tangannya justru gemetar hebat. Ketika dulu Yoongi biasa memaki Jimin kalau bocah itu berani memberi _wink_ genit padanya, kini mulutnya terdiam. Kalau dulu Yoongi suka menendang tulang kering Jimin saat bocah itu melakukan _skinship_ , sekarang kakinya jadi lemas, tak berdaya. Yoongi sendiri heran mengapa dia jadi lemah begini, jika dulu ia sangat kuat untuk sekadar membuat Jimin gegar otak.

Cara Jimin menekan bibir Yoongi yang mungil itu menggiring Yoongi ke hamparan bunga yang luas. Ia dibuat terkagum dengan pesona keindahannya. Dalam hati ia mengerang betapa cantiknya aura yang Jimin beri hanya melalui tekanan dalam ciuman mereka. Cara Jimin memagut bibir Yoongi dengan perlahan membuat Yoongi _gila_. Ia seolah didekap erat diantara padang bunga yang harum dan penuh silir angin sejuk. Pelukan yang ia dapatkan sungguh hangat dan nyaman, hingga tanpa sadar Yoongi menutup matanya dan terbuai.

 _Kenapa... Ada apa denganku?_

Dan tidak berhenti sampai disitu, sapuan lembut di pelipisnya membuat Yoongi melemas. Tubuhnya serasa diajak melayang oleh Jimin dan menari di atas awan. Rasanya menyenangkan sekaligus hangat. Ada sebuah perasaan yang entah apa tapi Yoongi merasa sungguh geli. Perutnya seolah tergelitik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tapi Yoongi bukan ingin tertawa, melainkan _menangis_. Rasanya sungguh _bahagia, haru, dan aneh._ Jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang sekali dan kepalanya agak pusing.

Yoongi tidak pernah mengira berciuman mampu membawanya ke alam yang sungguh indah.

Seolah ditarik ke alam nyata, imajinasinya seketika menghilang dan tergantikan oleh angin malam dan rintik hujan yang masih deras. Nampak Jimin yang wajahnya sudah kusut dan tak mampu ia baca ekspresinya. Yoongi baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun lidahnya kelu, napasnya juga habis usai berciuman tadi. Dari raut wajah Jimin yang serius, tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dan seketika perasaannya tidak enak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa khawatir, takut, dan panik. Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkannya?

"lupakanlah, bahwa aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Jika bicara tentang manusia paling baik hati didunia, maka Yoongi akan mengatakan dengan lantang, Jimin lah orang yang _pantas_ mendapat predikat itu. Seorang Park Jimin lebih dari sekadar baik hati, dia lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Terlepas dari sikapnya yang kurang ajar dan genit, Jimin layak mendapat nilai minimun sembilan dari sepuluh.

Pernah suatu ketika, entah terlalu lelah atau terlalu fokus dengan musik yang mengalun dari earphonenya, Yoongi berjalan dengan oleng sampai hampir masuk lubang galian di jalan yang sedang direnovasi. Dan entah darimana Jimin muncul, yang jelas tubuh Yoongi sudah ditarik dan malah Jimin yang jatuh ke lubang itu. Yoongi sudah marah-marah sambil menangis tapi Jimin hanya diam dan tersenyum bak orang gila,

 _Tidak masalah, selama kau baik-baik saja._

Bah! Dasar orang gila, tubuh Jimin sudah kotor dan lecet sana-sini. Bahkan sikunya sudah berdarah dan bocah itu malah seenaknya bicara seperti pahlawan. Itu membuat Yoongi mengamuk dan berakhir dirinya mengobati luka Jimin. Yoongi tidak habis pikir bagaimana bocah seperti Jimin bisa bertindak seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana ia dengan sukarela menjadikan dirinya tumbal untuk terjatuh dalam lubang yang sejatinya itu _jebakan_ untuk Yoongi? Apa tidak cukup hanya menariknya menjauh, kenapa ia sampai repot-repot terjatuh kedalam sana? Salahkan Jimin yang memang ceroboh dari lahir.

Namun sebuah pemikiran ganjil selalu singgah di benaknya, mengapa Jimin seperti malaikat? Ia seakan selalu ada dimana Yoongi membutuhkannya, entah secara sadar atau tidak. Yang jelas tahu-tahu Jimin sudah ada di sekitarnya untuk membuat hidupnya cerah. Ketika Yoongi kelaparan, seketika Jimin datang dan menyuapinya sandwich tuna. Ketika Yoongi terjebak hujan karena lupa bawa payung, disana Jimin memberikan payungnya –dan Jimin berlari pulang menembus hujan sendirian.

Jimin selalu memerhatikan dirinya, kesehatannya baik fisik maupun mental. Tidak jarang Jimin datang menemui Yoongi dan bersenandung merdu mengantar Yoongi tidur. Dan tanpa sadar Yoongi selalu terbuai dengan alunan lembut dan manis dari mulut Jimin. _Lullaby_ yang Jimin hantarkan sangat manis dan menenangkan, membuat Yoongi terpana dan melupakan masalahnya kemudian jatuh tertidur. Entah bagaimana Jimin selalu mampu memadamkan api dalam pikirannya, selalu dapat membuatnya lupa, mampu membawanya kedalam ketenangan, bisa dengan mudahnya menenangkan dirinya yang bak badak mengamuk.

Dan sensasi seperti ini yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari Taehyung.

"dasar _pabo_ , Jimin _pabo_! Bagaimana mungkin bisa aku melupakannya –dasar _pabo_!"

Bagaimana bisa Yoongi melupakan seorang Jimin yang sudah amat tulus mencintainya tanpa syarat dan tanpa pamrih itu. Tidak ada yang mampu menyaingi kasih sayang seperti yang Jimin berikan, tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa melakukan apa yang Jimin lakukan untuk orang yang ia sayang, tidak bisa sembarang orang rela berkorban seperti apa yang Jimin lakukan selama ini untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus, " _kau menciumku begitu bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya_!"

Sialnya, meski sudah meraung ingin segera pulang dan tidur nyatanya begitu sampai rumah Yoongi malah tidak bisa tidur dan terus kepikiran ciuman mereka. Rasanya sungguh manis dan geli, Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyangka ia bisa _menikmati_ hal intim gila seperti itu! Meski malu, ia akui ia senang sekali Jimin menciumnya seperti itu – _lembut, perlahan, penuh irama, dan memabukkan_.

Jika Jimin menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya, bohong jika Yoongi mengiyakan dan melakukannya. Yang ada ia ingin bertemu dengan Jimin. Sejak hari itu, ia tidak melihat Jimin dimana pun. Ketika mereka sampai dirumah Yoongi, senyum Jimin kala itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa Yoongi ingat. Setelah itu, _tidak ada Jimin_. _Tidak lagi_ melihat senyum nakalnya. _Tidak lagi_ mendengar suara cemprengnya. _Tidak lagi_ merasa gaduh karena tingkah konyol Jimin. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang rasanya aneh,

 _Entah kenapa, rasanya hampa sekali._

" _bro_ , wajahmu carut marut sekali. Kangen Jimin, pasti."

Yoongi mendelik, "berhenti bersuara seperti om-om di telingaku, Taehyung." Tapi benar juga sih, dipikir-pikir memang ia sedang rindu sekali dengan Jimin. Wajar kan, jika biasanya ia diganggu sampai gila dan sekarang pengganggu itu hilang... rasanya sepi dan janggal. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dan hampa, kosong, tidak berarti.

"sudah, deh. Ngaku saja kau, memangnya Jimin pergi kemana sih? Biasanya juga kalian seperti induk ayam dan anaknya –selalu bersama kemanapun." Taehyung mengemut lollipopnya perlahan dan menatap langit. Kini mereka sedang mencari udara segar, mumpung sedang istirahat makan siang. Tapi baik Taehyung maupun Yoongi tidak ada yang berniat makan sama sekali, jadi mereka berakhir di tempat favorit mereka –kolam ikan.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya pelan, "menurutmu... apa salah kalau aku –aku merindukan dia?"

Hening sesaat, Yoongi tidak berani menatap Taehyung yang mungkin sedang memasang wajah gelinya. Sahabatnya ini kan memang suka mengerjainya, barangkali ia tertawa karena ucapan konyol Yoongi kan malu juga, ah.. harusnya memang Yoongi tidak usah bertanya saja! Memalukan!

Tapi ketika sebuah elusan lembut di kepala Yoongi singgah, ia berani menoleh dan justru ia mendapati Taehyung tersenyum lembut padanya. Entah apa maksud pandangannya tapi Yoongi yakin itu tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia –tunggu, bahagia kenapa?

"jujur padaku, Yoongi. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

Butuh tiga detik untuk Yoongi kemudian menjawab, "rasanya _hampa_. Ada sebuah ruang kosong yang gelap didalam pikiranku. Ruangan itu terkunci dan aku tidak bisa membukanya, hatiku sakit, dan tubuhku lemas semua. Aku seharian _badmood_ dan tidak nafsu makan. Tidak fokus dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kepalaku pusing dan rasanya seperti mau meledak –"

" –kupikir karena aku kurang tidur. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa tidur! Ada begitu banyak hal yang memenuhi pikiranku sampai rasanya aku bisa gila dan –"

"dan itu adalah...?"

 _ **Jimin**_ _. Yang memenuhi pikiranku adalah_ _ **Park Jimin**_ _._

Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung barusan. Entah mengapa tenggorokannya tercekat, ia tidak mampu berkata lagi dan otaknya seketika kosong. Meskipun tiba-tiba saja ada perdebatan lagi didalam dirinya. _Kenapa tanpa sadar aku memikirkan Park Jimin?_ _ **Lagi dan lagi**_ _?_

Tangan Taehyung turun ke bahu mungil Yoongi, "ada suatu waktu kau harus mengikuti apa yang hatimu katakan. Masa dimana perasaanmu lah yang menjadi cahaya dalam kegelapan yang dapat membimbingmu menjemput sebuah jawaban yang selama ini kau cari, Yoongi-ah."

Yoongi mendengarkan namun ia masih belum begitu paham apa yang Taehyung maksudkan. Sebenarnya seberapa jago sih, Taehyung dalam literatur bahasa? Caranya menyusun sebuah kata membuatnya pusing saja! "aku tahu kau ini orang yang bagaimana, _love_. Tapi kau harus meruntuhkan egomu dan singkirkan logika bodohmu bahwa kau tidak _sedikit_ pun tertarik padanya."

"a –apa maksudmu?"

"dari apa yang kau katakan, itu sudah _jelas_ sekali, Yoongi-ku sayang."

Kadang Taehyung suka gemas kalau Yoongi jadi orang yang kebingungan seperti ini. Wajah _blank_ dan kedipan matanya yang polos itu sungguh imut dan membuat Taehyung berdebar-debar saking menggemaskan sahabatnya ini. _Eh, astaga –ingat Jungkook, man_.

Taehyung menambahkan, "kau hanya perlu mengalah pada _dirimu sendiri_. Musuh terbesarmu adalah _**kau dan pemikiran rumitmu**_ itu. Ini adalah hal sederhana tapi kau memang senang membuat segala sesuatu jadi _ruwet_. Begini, maksudku adalah, kau harus mendengarkan apa yang perasaanmu katakan tentang Jimin dan coba dalami itu, _renungkan bagaimana kau menganggap seorang Jimin dalam hidupmu_ –"

" – _ingat momen yang telah kalian ciptakan bersama, kenangan yang membuatmu bahagia dan sedih, asalkan itu ada Jimin disana, ingat dan resapi itu. Meski keras kepala, aku yakin kau akan luluh. Coba ubah cara pandangmu terhadapnya dan tanya lagi pada dirimu sendiri_."

 _ **Apakah.. aku menyukai Jimin?**_

.

.

Baiklah, kali ini ia akan mendengarkan nasihat dari sahabat konyolnya itu. _Fine_ , Yoongi akan mengalah pada dirinya sendiri dan berusaha mendengar apa yang hatinya katakan. Oke, mulai sekarang ia akan menerima apapun yang perasaannya ucap.

Entah mengapa terdengar seperti Yoongi mulai menerima kenyataan kalau ia menyukai Jimin, ya?

"aish, masa bodoh lah... aku lapar." Sibuk merenung membuat Yoongi kelaparan dan berjalan menuju cafetaria terdekat. Ia baru saja dari apartemen Taehyung, Namjoon menyuruhnya datang untuk menawarinya sebuah _project_ lagu yang akan pria tampan itu selenggarakan tiga bulan mendatang. Melihat peluang, Yoongi setuju dan langsung bekerja.

Sayangnya baik Namjoon atau Taehyung tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan dalam memasak dan Yoongi sudah kelaparan, jadilah dia memilih untuk makan diluar atau ia mungkin sudah pingsan kehabisan tenaga. Membuat lagu tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan, menguras tenaga dan pikiran.

Yoongi senang sekali datang ke cafe The Min's. Suasanya yang _cozy_ dan seperti rumah sendiri itu nilai tersendiri baginya, kadang ia suka menghayal kalau mungkin saja pemiliknya ini keluarganya –mengingat nama cafe ini sama dengan marganya, kali saja ia bisa makan minum disini gratis, kan.

Ia tengah mengunyah _pasta carbonara_ ketika matanya bertemu sesuatu yang tidak diduga. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat Yoongi lupa dan berdebar-debar. Nafasnya seketika terenggut dan dadanya sesak, matanya memanas dan penuh airmata ketika ia sadar ia akhirnya melihat hal berharga dalam hidupnya.

 _Park Jimin, kau disini, Park Jimin?_

Tanpa sadar ia berdiri dengan semangat dan melambai, "Park Jimin, Park Ji –"

" _oppa_ , teganya kau meninggalkanku."

Tu –tunggu, kenapa gadis mungil itu berjalan mendekati Jimin? Bahkan Jimin menoleh padanya dan terkikik geli sampai mengusak rambut gadis itu?! Astaga, sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Dan apaan pula gadis itu tadi memanggil Jimin _–oppa_? _Oppa_ dalam arti apa, ini?

Oh Tuhan, jangan buat Yoongi kembali bingung. Entah kenapa dada Yoongi semakin sesak –bukan karena bahagia tetapi lebih karena sakit dan tidak suka melihat Jimin bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain, khususnya jika itu bersama wanita. Lidahnya seketika kelu dan tubuhnya kaku serta canggung, ia kembali duduk dan termenung. Memikirkan siapa kiranya gadis yang bersama Jimin tadi,

Tanpa sadar Yoongi menggigiti kukunya, "tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin gadis itu..."

 _Gadis itu... bukan pacar Jimin, kan?_

.

Katakan Yoongi gila, bodoh, keparat, penguntit, tidak punya kerjaan, atau apalah. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai rela mengikuti kemana Jimin dan gadis manis itu pergi. Sejak tadi Yoongi sudah menahan amarah, rasanya kesal sekali melihat Jimin bersikap sangat manis dan gentleman pada wanita itu. Melihat Jimin sangat lembut sekaligus tampan membuat Yoongi mengerang sendiri –kenapa harus pada gadis itu? Memangnya siapa dia?

Sejauh yang Yoongi tahu, Jimin adalah seorang _gay_. Buktinya ia menyukai Yoongi dan – _oke, mereka sudah berciuman_ dan oh, jangan lupa kalau Jimin yang mencium Yoongi duluan. Jadi sudah jelas kalau Jimin adalah seorang _gay_ –dan mana mungkin ia tertarik pada perempuan. Tapi dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, nampak seperti mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. _For God's sake_! Yoongi tidak tahan lagi, buat apa juga ia disini seperti orang bodoh? Lebih baik ia pergi –

" _oppa_ , kita duduk-duduk dulu sebentar?"

– _oke, sepuluh menit lagi. Sepuluh menit lagi dan Yoongi akan benar-benar pulang_.

Yoongi merapatkan masker hitamnya dan menurunkan topi _baseball_ hitamnya. Memang terlihat seperti penguntit mencurigakan sih, tapi masa bodoh lah. Ia sudah mati penasaran dengan Jimin dan gadis itu. Ia mengamati dua orang diseberangnya, yang malah membuat Yoongi semakin sebal saja. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri Jimin dan memukul wajah idiot itu sampai mampus. Apa-apaan itu tangannya malah mengelus kepala gadis itu? Sial, kenapa suasananya jadi rumit begini sih.

"tumben kau manja sama _oppa_ ,"

Cih. _Oppa katanya_? Sial, mengapa juga Yoongi harus merona –sebenarnya, ia tengah membayangkan kalau gadis itu adalah dirinya. Membayangkan Jimin menyebut dirinya sendiri _oppa_ pada Yoongi membuatnya gila. Astaga, ini bahkan bukan waktu yang tepat, "tumben juga _oppa_ baik padaku, _lol_. Omong-omong, benar nih, tidak apa _oppa_ pulang larut –ini hampir jam sepuluh, loh."

Oh, gadis itu punya tata krama juga rupanya.

Jimin tertawa dan mencubit pipi gadis itu, "aku ini laki-laki, tahu. Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya gitu padamu. Kau yakin tidak apa?" nampak sang gadis terkikik pelan. Wajahnya merona sedikit hingga menjadikannya semakin manis saja. Sial, entah kenapa jantung Yoongi berdetak keras sekali. Sejenak ia berpikir, apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu?

" _asalkan aku bisa mengingatnya, tidak masalah_."

" _kita sudah mengambil foto dan mencatatnya, kau tidak akan lupa._ "

Sejenak wajah gadis itu tersenyum palsu, "semoga saja. Walau akhirnya _pasti_ aku akan lupa, _oppa_."

Dapat Yoongi lihat sisi tangan Jimin yang berjauhan dari sang gadis mengepal kuat dan sedikit gemetar. Wajahnya juga mengeras dan tubuhnya menegang meski tidak begitu kentara. Tatapannya agak sedih dan ia bungkam, entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dari percakapan mereka. "aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"serius?! Aku juga menyiapkan satu untukmu, _oppa_!"

"benarkah?"

Jimin nampak bingung dan sedikit terkejut sementara gadis itu tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tenggelam menjadi satu garis –manis sekali. Yoongi melongok, apa kiranya hadiah yang akan Jimin dapatkan? Ia tidak melihat gadis itu membawa tas atau kotak hadiah, mungkin bukan sebuah benda yang begitu besar? Tapi entah kenapa ia jadi penasaran.

 _Chup._

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sama-sama terperanjat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengira kalau gadis itu akan mencium Jimin. Dan nampaknya Yoongi yang paling terkejut, karena ia masih mematung meski sang gadis sudah menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi tirus milik Jimin –yah, gadis itu mencium pipi Jimin.

" _terima kasih atas segalanya_."

 _Bergerak, bodoh. Kenapa kau diam saja, Jimin? Hei, Jimin pabo!_

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin malah terdiam seperti orang idiot dan menatap gadis itu dengan nanar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Jimin seperti orang yang paling terkejut disini, reaksi Jimin hanya diam dan tubuhnya kaku. Yoongi sudah lama menunggu bagaimana Jimin bereaksi tapi nyatanya bocah itu tetap diam, meski sang gadis sudah tersenyum lebar sekali. " _kuharap, semoga saja, kau selalu ada dalam ingatanku_."

Dan ia sungguh _menyesali_ keputusannya untuk menetap disini karena rasa penasarannya. Otaknya kosong dan matanya berkabut begitu melihat reaksi yang Jimin berikan sungguh tidak seperti yang Yoongi bayangkan. Yoongi rasa ia mungkin bisa mati sekarang karena napasnya sesak sekali dan tubuhnya sudah lemas lunglai.

 _Ketika Jimin mencium bibir gadis itu, Yoongi merasa dunianya sudah berakhir._

Ia tidak peduli lagi jika harus mati konyol dijalan karena tertabrak atau apa. Yang jelas ia tidak mau melihat adegan kurang ajar itu lebih lanjut. Ia tidak kuasa untuk sekadar berkedip dan menarik napas lebih lama jika berada disana. Rasanya perih dan menyakitkan, sungguh pedih dan ironi.

"Jimin sialan, kau –kau, ugh, bedebah kau –"

Yoongi berlari kesetanan tanpa arah jelas. Kemana saja, asal ia bisa pergi menjauh dari dua insan yang di mabuk asmara sialan itu. Ia terus berlari meski orang-orang sudah menyumpahinya karena sudah menabrak sana-sini. _Persetan_. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu, _ia hanya bisa lari, lari, dan lari_. _Semakin jelas ingatannya tentang bagaimana Jimin mencium gadis itu, membuatnya semakin kuat berlari_. Ia sudah lupa jika sandalnya sudah tertinggal entah dimana. Ia sudah tidak sadar jika telah berlari dengan telanjang kaki.

Jika nanti kakinya harus terluka atau tergores, Yoongi tidak peduli. Entah kenapa sesuatu didalam dadanya lebih terasa perih dibanding telapak kakinya yang entah sudah separah apa lukanya. Ia berlari semakin kencang mengalahkan angin malam, berusaha menembus waktu yang rasanya terlalu mencekik lehernya sampai Yoongi sesak napas. Airmatanya sudah mengalir deras seperti musim hujan, tidak mau berhenti dan malah semakin deras. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk berhenti berlari dan menangis. Ia hanya merasa harus melakukannya –dan hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Topi dan maskernya sudah tertanggal sejak tadi, kini rambutnya tertiup angin dan acak-acakan. Wajahnya sudah kusut dan matanya merah membengkak. Napasnya jadi pendek-pendek dan matanya berkunang. Tubuhnya keringat dingin dan ia terjatuh,

"brengsek kau, beraninya –ugh,"

Yoongi mengusak airmatanya kasar dan bangkit kemudian berlari lagi menembus malam yang semakin gelap. Ingatannya ketika dirinya dan Jimin berciuman beberapa hari lalu membuatnya pening dan semakin kuat berlari. Airmatanya mengucur deras ketika ia _ingat rasanya ketika mereka berciuman kala itu._ Ia tersandung dan oleng ketika sekelebat memori _tentang bagaimana ia terbuai oleh ciuman Jimin._ Tanpa sadar Yoongi meraung ketika ia ingat _bagaimana lembutnya Jimin menekan bibirnya dan mengusap lembut pelipisnya kala itu._ Yoongi berhenti ketika ia ingat _bagaimana Jimin menatapnya lekat usai berciuman._

Dengan napas yang tersisa, ia berteriak kencang pada langit ketika ia _mengingat senyum terakhir yang Jimin berikan malam itu._

.

.

"aku tidak tahu kau pandai memasak, Jungkookie."

Jungkook menyuap sesendok besar _bibimbap_ ke dalam mulutnya dan menukikkan alisnya heran. Yah, memang benar sih, rasa masakannya lumayan. " _bibimbap_ sih, semua orang juga bisa, Taetae _hyung_."

Taehyung menegakkan badannya, "kalau aku yang buat rasanya kayak nasi sayur basi."

Sebuah tawa mengalun, "yah… kalau kau sih pengecualian, _hyung_. tergantung amal dan perbuatan, sih."

"maksudmu aku penuh dosa, begitu?! Kemari sini kau!" taehyung meletakkan sendoknya dan berlari mengejar Jungkook yang sudah kabur kesetanan sambil terbahak. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya memiliki _quality time_ dengan Taehyung, Jungkook mesti bersyukur ketika Namjoon _seonsaengnim_ menelponnya dan tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menginap karena ia harus ke Apgujeong untuk urusan pekerjaan. Jadilah mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dan karena lapar, Jungkook memutuskan untuk memasak daripada pesan –kelamaan, katanya.

"oke, aku sudah capek –"Jungkook sudah lelah berkeliaran dan memilih menyerah, namun Taehyung malah tetap pada kecepatan mengejarnya hingga tanpa sengaja menubruk Jungkook yang berdiri membelakangi sandaran tangan sofa putih milik Taehyung. Mereka berdua tersandung dengan posisi _awkward_ dan... sedikit – erotis, barangkali?

Tubuh Taehyung yang kurus tapi kekar itu menindih Jungkook yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan berdebar-debar itu. Dilihat dari dekat, Taehyung luar biasa tampan dan _perfectly perfect_. Mereka memang sering melakukan _skinship_ tapi Jungkook tetap saja mudah merona dan gugup kalau wajah Taehyung sudah dekat sekali seperti ini! "hey, Kookie. Kau tahu –aku masih _lapar_."

Kurang ajar! Kalimat itu terdengar ambigu sekali jika Taehyung yang mengatakannya. Terlebih apa-apaan dia malah menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan sok seksi dan menatapnya birahi –tunggu, birahi? Demi Tuhan, kegiatan intim mereka sejauh ini hanya ciuman saja dan itu pun tidak sering-sering mereka lakukan, Taehyung bilang ia _takut lepas kendali_. Mengingatnya membuat Jungkook merinding, kalau mau tahu. Dan sekarang –astaga, sejak kapan Taehyung sudah menggigit telinganya?

" _h –hyung_ , a –aku –"

 _Ding!_

Sontak akal sehat Jungkook kembali dan dengan segera ia mendorong Taehyung sampai ia tersungkur dengan tidak elite-nya. Maunya sih Jungkook tertawa tapi ia masih gugup dan jantungnya masih berdebar tidak karuan. "ah, sial. Siapa sih bertamu malam-malam begini,"

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang wajahnya masih merah, "mengganggu _makan malam_ ku saja."

Dengan tidak manusiawi Jungkook mendelik dan melempar bantal ke muka Taehyung yang nampak sangat menyebalkan itu. Ah, memalukan sekali. " _MESUM!_ "

.

 _DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!_

Sempat Jungkook pikir seseorang diluar adalah orang gila. Orang waras macam mana yang akan bertamu jam sebelas malam dan menekan bel seperti orang kesetanan begitu? Mendengarnya membuat pusing. Kenapa juga harus dia yang membukakan pintu? Karena ia tidak tahan melihat senyum nakal Taehyung, dasar om-om cabul. Mungkin ia harus diberi sedikit pelajaran.

 _DOK DOK DOK !_

"sumpah demi Tuhan! Siapa sih, tidak sabaran sekali –eh? Yoongi _hyung_?"

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa lagi mengucap sumpah serapah karena selain orang dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang harus di _blacklist_ untuk di rutuki (mana berani ia memarahi Yoongi), dia menemukan penampilan Yoongi sudah kusut, tidak karuan, berantakan, dan penuh airmata serta luka –astaga, bahkan ia telanjang kaki!

.

Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Suasana di ruang tengah begitu sunyi dan canggung. Hanya terdengar suara air yang mengucur saat Jungkook memeras handuk dari baskom air hangat. Ia memandang lekat dua orang dihadapannya –Taehyung dan Yoongi. Yoongi nampak diam dan wajahnya tidak berekspresi. Memang biasanya wajahnya datar tapi kali ini ada _sesuatu_ yang membuat tatapan matanya ikut kosong. Dan sekali lihat pun Jungkook tahu kalau Yoongi sedang terpuruk tapi karena apa, Jungkook tidak tahu.

Sejujurnya Jungkook ngeri melihat Taehyung yang sedang mengobati luka di kaki Yoongi. Taehyung sesekali melirik Yoongi tajam dan kembali fokus mengobati –tapi tatapannya seperti marah. Seakan ia murka dan siap mengamuk kapan saja. Napasnya sudah pendek-pendek dan dahinya berkerut tanda kesal. Yang Jungkook heran, sejak tadi Taehyung bahkan tidak bertanya ada apa dengan Yoongi. Kalau Jungkook sih tidak mungkin berani, tapi Taehyung?

 _Sebenarnya ada apa_ , Jungkook terus membatin. Ia menatap Yoongi kasihan dan mulai mengelap wajah pemuda pucat itu yang sudah kotor. Ada beberapa luka kecil disana dan matanya bengkak, mungkin karena menangis. Hidungnya masih memerah dan yang paling Jungkook takuti sejak awal ada tatapannya yang mematikan dan penuh kesedihan. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah melihat tatapan yang seperti itu. Jungkook membasahi rambut Yoongi dan menatanya hingga rapi. Kemudian ia membersihkan lengan kurus Yoongi yang bak porselen itu. Ia menatap takut-takut pada Yoongi, kalau-kalau ia tidak suka disentuh. Tapi rupanya ia tetap diam. Yoongi tetap bungkam dan tidak berkedip, entah melihat ke arah mana, yang jelas tatapannya kosong. Tak mau berlama-lama, Jungkook mengelap lengan itu perlahan. Sekali lagi ia melihat luka dimana-mana, ada memar juga disana. Ia meringis ngeri, ada berapa banyak luka yang Yoongi miliki di tubuh putih mulus indahnya ini? Apa dia habis bertengkar atau terjadi sesuatu? Yoongi dirampok? Kecelakaan? Berkelahi? Kabur dari penculikan? Pelecehan?

"Jungkook-ah,"

Sontak Jungkook terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba suara berat Taehyung memecah lamunannya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan bertanya, "buatkan dia teh hangat."

Sekali ucap, Jungkook tahu, ini cara halus Taehyung mengusirnya pergi. Ia ingin bicara empat mata dengan Yoongi. Yah, memang Jungkook tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur juga, sih. Tapi ia juga penasaran apa gerangan yang mengirim Yoongi kemari dengan luka dan tangis? Tapi bukan Jungkook namanya kalau berani menentang Taehyung yang sedang marah, jadi ia mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur.

Taehyung memandangi Jungkook yang sudah beranjak dan memberi plester di punggung kaki Yoongi yang luka. Ia menjauhkan kotak _first aid_ nya dan menatap Yoongi garang. Entah kenapa sejak ia tahu Yoongi datang padanya dengan tampilan menyedihkan seperti ini, Taehyung jadi marah dan kesal sekali. Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak salah, kalau ini karena si bantet Jimin itu.

" _jadi, katakan padaku. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu_?"

Yoongi menatap mata Taehyung dalam diam. "tidak mungkin dia yang melukaimu seperti ini, jadi katakan padaku apa yang dia lakukan hingga kau melukai dirimu sendiri sampai separah ini?"

"kadang aku _benci_ saat kau bertingkah sok tahu."

"jangan berbelit-belit dan beritahu aku!" persetan jika tetangga apartemennya mengumpati suaranya berteriak barusan. Ia sudah marah sejak tadi dan ia masih bisa menahannya tapi melihat reaksi Yoongi yang begini bodoh membuatnya geram bukan main. Kenapa Yoongi tetap saja keras kepala dan berego tinggi begini, kenapa pemuda itu tetap saja berusaha nampak kuat jika sejatinya ia sangat lemah karena sudah terjatuh begitu dalam dan tertimpa tangga. Taehyung tahu, Jimin cukup memiliki hati untuk tidak membuat luka di tubuh Yoongi. Dan Taehyung tahu, Yoongi akan melukai dirinya sendiri jika sudah merasa gila.

Yoongi menurunkan kakinya yang tadi dipangku Taehyung. "bilang pada Jungkook aku tidak suka teh. Terima kasih untuk pertolongan pertamanya."

" _keparat kecil kau_!" Taehyung kembali berteriak dan menarik kasar Yoongi yang hampir pergi dari apartemennya dan memaksanya duduk kembali. Tubuh Yoongi yang sejatinya sedang ringkih itu terhempas kasar di sofa. Taehyung menatapnya nyalang dan nafas yang menggebu. Kenapa –kenapa Yoongi sangat mengesalkan saat ini!

Yoongi masih dalam tatapan dinginnya, "aku mau pulang."

" _tidak sebelum kau mengatakan kenapa kau bisa berakhir begini_!" Taehyung sudah lepas kendali dan emosinya sudah menguar. Seperti disekeliling Taehyung ada kobaran api yang siap merayapi Yoongi dan membakar tubuh kecilnya sampai hangus. Taehyung marah karena _Yoongi selalu diam saat terluka_ , saat _Yoongi hanya menyimpan lukanya sendirian_ tanpa berniat menceritakannya, saat _Yoongi memilih melukai dirinya sendiri_ daripada berbagi, saat Yoongi lebih suka membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah karena tak mampu melindungi Yoongi hingga _ia akhirnya terjatuh semakin dalam dan lukanya semakin besar tanpa ia sadari._

" _ **Jimin**_ , dia –apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Yoongi?"

"berhenti membuatku gila karena rasa bersalah tak bisa melindungimu, bodoh! Kenapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk menceritakan sesuatu padaku?! Berhenti melukai dirimu seperti ini dan bagi lukamu denganku, kukira kau tahu itu!"

Yoongi meneteskan airmatanya sedikit dan menunduk, "Taehyung-ah... kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

" _tentu aku perlu_!" taehyung mengguncang bahu mungil Yoongi hingga pemuda itu sedikit oleng dan akhirnya bertemu tatap dengan Taehyung yang sudah hampir menangis. Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dada Yoongi terasa sesak dan sakit. Jantungnya serasa dirobek paksa dan itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. " _kau sahabatku, kau tidak lupa, kan. Yoongi-ah, kau menggangap aku ini apa? Apotek? Bar? Atau apa? Patung?_ _ **Orang asing**_ _?_ "

"bukan begitu, Tae –"

" _lalu katakan kenapa kau datang padaku setelah kau terluka?! Berhenti membuatku merasa tidak berguna sebagai sahabat! Kau menyebalkan, keparat kecil kau_!" Taehyung memukul kepala Yoongi pelan dan sesenggukan lalu mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung memeluk tubuh rapuh Yoongi. Berusaha mengucap maaf melalui dekapan hangat yang ia salurkan.

Yoongi menyamankan kepalanya, "aku –aku yakin sekali, _aku tidak memiliki perasaan padanya_."

"apa?!"

Taehyung mendorong Yoongi kasar dan menatapnya garang. Dasar keras kepala, mau sampai kapan Yoongi main kucing-kucingan seperti ini? Taehyung sudah gemas karena sahabatnya tak kunjung mengakui perasaannya. "dia bersama seorang perempuan dan –"

" _katakan_."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung bingung, " _katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melihatnya bersama orang lain. Kumohon kali ini, sekali saja, kau jujur padaku_."

Sejenak hal mengerikan tentang bagaimana ia melihat Jimin dan gadis itu bergandengan tangan mesra, tertawa, makan bersama, berfoto, sampai berciuman mampir di pikirannya. Dan ini sungguh mengganggu Yoongi, karena ia _tidak suka_ dadanya terasa nyeri dan kepalanya berdenyut seperti ini. Ia _benci_ kalau ia ingin menangis karena hal sepele. Ia _benci_ _mengakui kalau ia_ _ **tidak suka**_ _melihat Jimin bersama orang lain._

"kau menyukainya, Yoongi-ah."

Taehyung mengusap airmata di pipi Yoongi, "terserah mau sampai kapan kau menyangkal. Tapi yang jelas aku sudah memberitahumu, _kau memiliki perasaan untuk Jimin_. Terserah bagaimana kau mengartikan perasaan campur adukmu padanya. Tapi kau bisa mendengarku dengan jelas bilang bahwa _kau menyukainya_. Terserah jika kau terus mengabaikan pikiranmu tentangnya. Tapi kau tahu betul aku selalu mengatakan bahwa _kau mencintainya_."

Yoongi meremas rambutnya karena kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia memejamkan mata saking sakitnya. Kepalanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Pandangannya berkunang dan kabut. Nafasnya semakin sesak dan ia ingin berteriak tapi tak mampu, tenggorokannya sangat kering.

" _ **dia tidak mencintaiku**_."

"sudah kubilang berhenti –"

" _dia mencium gadis itu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya! Aku merasa dipermainkan! Kau sungguh tidak akan bisa mengerti, Kim Taehyung! Berhenti menceramahiku –_ _ **kau tidak tahu**_." Cukup sudah, Yoongi tidak tahan dimarah-marahi. Ia tengah kesal setengah mati dan Taehyung seenaknya membuatnya lemah. Ucapan pemuda itu enteng sekali, _bah_! Dia tidak tahu betapa Yoongi sudah jauh terluka parah.

"a –apa? _Tidak mungkin,_ Jimin itu mencintaimu! Kau salah paham!"

" _kubilang kau tidak akan mengerti! Aku_ _ **melihat dengan jelas**_ _dia mencium gadis itu, keparat bangsat! Mereka jalan bersama dengan mesra dan mereka berciuman! Kau dengar suaraku ini?!_ _ **Mereka berciuman! Berciuman!**_ "

Yoongi meremas rambutnya lagi karena kepalanya semakin berdenyut hebat. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuatnya sakit. Ia sudah tidak tahan, tubuhnya penuh luka dan ia lelah sekali. Matanya terasa berat dan ia pusing tidak karuan. Taehyung dan omong-kosongnya hanya menambahkan pusing saja. "dan begini yang kau bilang bahwa _kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya_?"

Yoongi diam saja karena kepalanya makin berdenyut saat Taehyung bicara. " _benar kau tidak menyukainya barang_ _ **sedikit**_ _saja?_ "

" _setelah apa yang terjadi padamu, apa kau sungguh merasa_ _ **baik-baik saja**_?"

" _ **jika memang kau tidak memiliki perasaan padanya**_ _, benarkah jika kau_ _ **baik-baik saja**_ _setelah melihatnya menghilang setelah menciummu kemudian_ _ **muncul dan mencium orang lain**_?"

 _ **Sudah cukup sampai disitu, Kim Taehyung.**_

"kalau begitu lihat aku, sekarang."

Yoongi melepas genggaman tangan dikepalanya dan menoleh pada Taehyung dengan pandangan bertanya. Kenapa Taehyung yang nampak marah jika seharusnya Yoongi yang marah disini. Bisa ia lihat Taehyung menatapnya nyalang dan menantang. " _ **jika kau benar tidak memiliki perasaan pada Jimin,**_ "

" – _ **dan jika kau masih berpikir kalau kau menyukaiku**_ _,_ "

Seketika suasanya disekitar Yoongi jadi sedikit mencekam hingga ia sedikit tercekat dan menahan napas. Entah kenapa Taehyung selalu mampu membuatnya tidak berkutik seperti ini. Sebenarnya sampai kapan ia akan bicara? Yoongi sudah benar-benar pening.

" _ **kemari dan cium aku**_."

"a- apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hello! Sugantea is back~^^ it has been a long time since unpredictable wheel has done. Ceritanya udah lama selesai dan gak kambek kambek bikin tangan gatel sendiri... hahahaha padahal udah janjiin sequel yoonmin.**

 **And~~ wow! I expected 6 requests for yoonmin sequel but fortunately it's up to more than ten?! Im so happy and feel this is incredible! Thanks for loving my story and my writing style! I respect my readers so much. By just reading or leaving comments, i feel so honored. Thanks a lot.**

 **Nah, sesuai yang sudah di janjikan... saya menghadiahkan sequel yoonmin yang sudah kalian tunggu! But sorry, i'll make it chaptered because there are so much things that i want to describe especially because Yoongi still thinks that he doesn't in love with Jimin. But i'll take sure that this will be on 2 chapters only. It's kinda twoshoot but... hahaha kenapa part1 nya panjang bener begini ya, LOL.**

 **So, how is it? Leave a comment dan critic on review column! Semoga bisa menyegarkan pikiran kalian dengan kegalauan Yoongi dan Jimin. inshaAllah happy ending, doakan saja~ hahaha!**

 **Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sugantea presents;**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cant Resist You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I always think that i don't like you. I always say to myself that i can't loving you.**_

 _ **But i actually know that my heart, my feeling, can't lie the truth.**_

 _ **That i always thinking about you, care over you, missing you.**_

 _ **That i love you.**_

 **.**

 **[chapter 2; confession]**

 **.**

" _ **Jika kau benar tidak memiliki perasaan pada Jimin,**_ "

" – _ **dan jika kau masih berpikir kalau kau menyukaiku**_ _,_ "

Seketika suasanya disekitar Yoongi jadi sedikit mencekam hingga ia sedikit tercekat dan menahan napas. Entah kenapa Taehyung selalu mampu membuatnya tidak berkutik seperti ini. Sebenarnya sampai kapan ia akan bicara? Yoongi sudah benar-benar pening.

"K _ **emari dan cium aku**_."

"A- apa?!"

Yang barusan berteriak bukanlah Taehyung maupun Yoongi. Melainkan Jungkook yang sedaritadi menguping karena teh buatannya sudah siap dihidangkan. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia sudah berkali-kali tersentak karena teriakan Taehyung yang menggelegar itu. Dan karena penasaran, ia ingin sekali menguping. Dan astaga –apa Jungkook salah dengar, barusan –Taehyung menyuruh Yoongi menciumnya? Otak Taehyung itu kurang diamplas atau apa sih.

Namun baik Taehyung dan Yoongi tidak ada yang mengacuhkan teriakan Jungkook. Mereka masih asyik dengan dunia mereka, saling bertatapan penuh arti dalam diam. Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya heran dan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, _Taehyung memintanya untuk menciumnya_?! _Blah_ , ini sungguh aneh dan benar-benar out of topic. Memangnya dia sudah lupa Jungkook atau bagaimana?

" _Mari kita buktikan kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya._ "

Suara Taehyung begitu berat namun tipis mampu membuat Yoongi tergelitik. Wajahnya memanas seketika dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Jadi si pabo Taehyung sengaja memancingnya, begitu? Dasar rubah licik jahanam kau Kim Taehyung!

Matanya mengerling nakal, " _Mari ini lupakan saja Jungkook, dan coba cium aku."_

" _Taetae hyung?!"_

Ajaibnya, Yoongi jadi benar-benar tuli, ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali suara jahanam penuh dosa yang keluar dari bibir seksi Kim Taehyung di hadapannya. Bahkan teriakan Jungkook yang sudah menggema seisi ruangan pun tak dapat ia dengar, inderanya jadi lemah dan hanya bisa fokus pada Taehyung. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang tengah terjadi.

" _Well, i bet you won't ever could kiss –_ "

Dengan gerakan secepat cahaya, Yoongi menarik wajah Taehyung mendekat. Membuat mereka beradu tatap dengan lebih intens. Taehyung sempat tersentak tapi ia dapat kembali pada fokusnya. Ia tidak boleh lengah, ia harus bisa membuat Yoongi _kalah_ kali ini. Jadilah ia menatap Yoongi remeh namun tajam dan sungguh congkak.

Dan entah mengapa gerakan Yoongi terhenti sampai disana. Tangannya tidak bisa bergerak lagi keculai gemetar kecil. Wajahnya bahkan kaku tak bisa maju untuk menggapai bibir Taehyung. Napasnya kacau dan kepalanya agak pusing. Sial. Apa yang terjadi?

Entah kenapa telinganya berdengung pelan, membuat kepala Yoongi serasa di tusuk ribuan jarum dan seketika pening, tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram pipi Taehyung. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan sakit dan kegelapan nyatanya hanya membuatnya semakin sakit, sial –sampai kapan ia harus menderita seperti ini? _God, this is really hurt like hell!_

' _ **Yoongi hyung, aku menyukaimu.'**_ Ajaib nan anehnya mata Yoongi tiba-tiba terbuka setelah mendengar suara manis dan lembut barusan. Seketika kepalanya lebih ringan dan berkurang sakitnya. Tubuhnya agak rileks dan tidak gemetaran lagi. Napasnya agak teratur dan yang paling aneh _ia tidak melihat Kim Taehyung dihadapannya lagi, bukan_ tatapan menyebalkan dari pria tinggi itu, _bukan_ hidung mancung dan bibir tebal yang ia lihat, _bukan pula_ suara berat nan serak yang ia dengar.

"Park...Jimin...?"

Jimin tersenyum lembut sampai Yoongi rasanya ingin meleleh. Sungguh lengkungan bibir yang sangat indah dan menawan, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia tengah terbengong-bengong saat ini.

.

.

Jika bicara tentang Yoongi, langsung terbesit tentangnya adalah musik. Orang-orang memang lebih mengenalnya dengan _genius composer_ Min daripada si perawat Min. Ia lebih aktif di dunia musik _underground_ bersama teman-teman gengnya dan beberapa sobat semasa sekolah menengah dulu. Semua orang khususnya para _hoobae_ sangat menyegani mahkluk mungil itu jika sudah berkaitan dengan penciptaan sebuah karya musik yang agung.

Bagi mereka, Yoongi adalah _inspirasi_. Sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang penuh dengan kromosom seni dan DNA estetika yang penuh talenta dan berkelas. Menurut mereka, Yoongi adalah satu dari keagungan Tuhan yang patut disyukuri. Karya-karyanya sungguh berdedikasi tinggi dan enak didengar; nyaman di telinga dan memiliki aura tersendiri. Yoongi memang makhluk mungil pendiam dan _sedikit-banyak_ judes tapi kalau ia sudah naik keatas panggung dan suara _mic_ mulai berdengung –kerumunan akan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan seluruh mata memandang Yoongi penuh kagum dan berbinar.

Mendengar hal ini, ketua pelaksana acara festival kampus tahun ini sangat bersemangat mengejar Yoongi. Ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Namjoon _seonsaengnim_ dengan salah satu _sunbaenim_ nya. Awalnya ia agak ragu, memang ia tidak satu jurusan –apalagi satu fakultas dengan si Min Yoongi itu tapi ia butuh seorang _rapper_ dengan aura sekuat Min Yoongi.

Tahun ini fakultas kesenian menunjuk Choi Hansol dari klub hiphop untuk memegang tanggungjawab festival. Jadilah ia mengusut tema berbau hiphop –makanya butuh rapper. Ditambah, dengar-dengar Min Yoongi ini lumayan terkenal dan cukup banyak fansnya –dari perempuan sampai laki-laki, lengkap semua. Hansol memang butuh seseorang seperti Yoongi –maksudnya, ia butuh Min Yoongi maka festival tahun ini akan sukses besar dan klub hiphop bisa memiliki citra yang lebih baik.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengundangku."

Awalnya memang Hansol agak takut berbicara dengan Yoongi, bagaimana tidak jika dari jarak jauh saja tatapannya sudah mematikan. Sebenarnya ia memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bicara tapi ia benar-benar takut dan pada percobaan _penguatan mental_ di hari ke-lima, akhirnya ia menyatakannya. Mengajak Yoongi bekerja sama untuk tampil di festival seni kampus bulan depan. Itu pun karena tidak sengaja ia melihat Yoongi sedang memberi makan tiga ekor anak kucing di halaman belakang kampus dengan sungguh –yaampun, apa ada kata lain untuk _lebih_ dari menggemaskan? Karena saat itu Yoongi yang terkenal jutek dan galak menjadi _amat sangat luar biasa_ menggemaskan.

"Te –terima kasih, _sunbaenim_." Hansol membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat tanpa terima kasih luar biasa. Ia sungguhan senang ternyata mudah sekali membujuk Yoongi, padahal Seungkwan dari kelas vokal sudah menyumpahinya akan gagal karena Yoongi itu galaknya _nauzubillah_. Ternyata tidak, baik begini –imut pula, ehehe.

Jadilah Yoongi tengah sibuk menciptakan lagu untuk festival bulan depan. Ia mendesah frustasi karena waktunya kurang dari empat minggu lagi dan ia belum bisa membuat satu bait dengan pas dan sesuai harapan. Pikirannya sungguh kacau saat ini, ia sudah menghamburkan banyak kertas dan tidak ada hasil memuaskan.

" _Bukan aku, Yoongi. Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau mencintai Jimin. Percayalah padaku –setidaknya percayalah pada hatimu, pada dirimu sendiri. Sudah kukatakan untuk dengarkan apa yang hatimu katakan, apa yang kau rasakan, bukan logika rumitmu. Min Yoongi, sekali lagi kutekankan –kau mencintainya._ _ **Kau mencintai Park Jimin**_ _._ "

Memikirkannya lagi. Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, kepala Yoongi serasa mau meledak. Tempo itu Yoongi tidak bisa mencium Taehyung dan kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan pada terakhir kali membuatnya gila. Kepalanya penuh sekali dan ia benar-benar hampil sakit jiwa. Sesak sekali kepalanya, dan ini benar-benar menghambatnya bekerja. Kurang ajar, ia sungguhan tidak ingin mengecewakan bocah yang mengaku sebagai ketua pelaksana itu. Ia ingin bersikap profesional tapi ia benar-benar depresi. Fokusnya selalu terpecah, semua tentang Jimin dan kalimat Taehyung selalu terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya dan ini membuatnya pusing.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, _oh God_. Kepalaku pusing, _ck_. Au ah."

Yoongi meletakkan gitarnya dan berbaring diranjang kesayangannya. Ia menatap langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat wajah Jimin disana, langsung ia terbangun dengan cepat. Kaget juga, bisa-bisa ia sungguhan gila kalau begini caranya. Kembali ia mengambil kertas dan pensilnya kemudian memangku gitarnya. Ia harus fokus, tidak ada waktu bermain-main lagi. Cukup tentang Jimin. Jimin itu urusan belakangan. Hari ini lupakan dulu –

" _Kau manis sekali hyung,"_

ASTAGAAAAAA PARK JIMIN BISA TIDAK KAU KELUAR DARI PIKIRANKU?!

Yoongi membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke gitarnya. Ia frustasi, belum ada lima menit dan ia sudah kepikiran Park Jimin lagi. Sial. Kenapa sih otaknya tidak mau sejalan lagi? Ia benar-benar harus menyelesaikan lagu ini dan segera latihan. Satu bulan itu sebenarnya tidak cukup dan –astaga, bagaimana bisa dia bekerja jika Jimin terus berlari di pikirannya dan menari-nari di atas penderitaannya?! Yoongi benar-benar harus –

" _Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi, hyung! Coba nyanyikan lagu untukku!"_

Tunggu sebentar. Tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali ringan. Pensil ditagannya juga terasa ringan dan tidak kaku seperti tadi. Sekelebat kalimat literatur _poetric_ agak tersusun dalam benaknya. Mulutnya mulai menggumam nada mencoba-coba.

"Lagu untukmu, ya...?"

.

.

Semua orang sibuk. Hari ini festival sudah diselenggarakan. Ada beberapa orang di gerbang utama yang sibuk mengecek tas pengunjung. Antisipasi barang bawaan berbahaya, katanya. Beberapa lagi nampak memastikan pengunjung tidak menyembunyikan barang aneh didalam pakaiannya. Beberapa orang lagi dengan kaus coklat karamel dengan tulisan _crew_ terlihat lari mondar-mandir, beberapa berteriak, dan mengumpat. Festival kali ini sungguh meriah, mengundang decak kagum segelintir pengunjung dari segala jurusan dan fakultas.

Seorang wanita dengan tatapan mata setajam elang mengawasi, kemudian mengarahkan _walkie talkie_ ke bibir _peach_ tipis miliknya, "Minju kepada Myungho; area E4 kerepotan. Kirim bantuan segera."

Tak lama sebuah serak terdengar, "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Minghao! Ugh, oke segera diatasi. Semangat semangat semangat!"

Semua panitia tidak ada yang sedang tenang-tenang saja. Semua kalang kabut bekerja dengan giat, lari sana-sini. Hanya koordinator dan pengawas yang kerjaannya hanya jalan-jalan dan melihat, anak bawahannya lah yang akan membereskan masalah yang terjadi. Termasuk Hansol; si ketua pelaksana ini kerjaannya daritadi keliling kesana kemari dan tersenyum tidak jelas. "Ah, astaga aku benar-benar deg-degan."

"Sudah terlambat untuk deg-degan, tahu." Hansol hampir saja terjungkal karena tiba-tiba ada yang menimpali ucapannya barusan dan yang ia kira hantu atau apa hanya makhluk tinggi dengan senyum lebar sampai mulutnya bisa saja robek. "Chanyeol _hyung_ , kirain siapa. Bikin kaget saja,"

Chanyeol tertawa, " _Gak_ usah _lebay_ deh ah. Omong-omong festivalmu oke juga, tidak salah mereka menunjukmu sebagai ketua tahun ini. Sungguh diluar dugaan, kukira festival ini hanya akan berhiaskan pot bunga kampus dan sungguh berantakan karena kau tahu –anak hiphop agak sedikit.. yeah, kau tahulah."

Selanjutnya Hansol yang tertawa, "Yah, _gak_ lah _hyung_. Aku mana sudi menggantungkan kaus kutangku sebangai hiasan disana-sini atau mungkin tatanan meja sebagai panggung dan jas hujan sebagai tenda – _no no no_ , aku akan menyelenggarakan festival terbaik tahun ini."

Dan memang benar saja karena penampilan festival ini sangatlah luar biasa dengan tatanan yang sungguh indah dan nyaman dipandang. Tidak begitu meriah dengan hiasan yang _norak_ juga sih, cukup dewasa namun _fresh_ dan penuh aura seni yang estetik. Ia akui Hansol memang jagonya kalau urusan begini, ia jadi terharu –baru kali ini mahasiswa dari jurusan hiphop memegang tanggungjawab sebagai ketua acara sakral bagi fakultas kesenian. Katanya sih, anak hiphop tidak bisa diandalkan soal keindahan. Mereka kerjaannya cuma nge _rapp_ dan bikin rusuh, kalau festival sampai jatuh ke tangan mereka – _habislah sudah_. Tapi akhirnya Hansol muncul dengan ketampanan dan sikapnya yang sungguh _fresh_ dan penuh percaya diri serta kharismatik membuat ketua himpunan kesenian meliriknya dan – _boom_!

"Omong-omong aku punya senjata ampuh untuk menjadikan festival ini jadi meledak-ledak sampai mungkin gedung ini akan hancur lebur karenanya!" ucap Hansol dengan semangat. Chanyeol mengerutkan keingnya sebentar, Hansol memang selalu semangat tapi kali ini ia nampak lebih dari kata bersemangat. Membuat penasaran saja.

"Yoongi _sunbaenim_ akan perform dan kupastikan dengan akurat kaca jendela akan pecah karena teriakan heboh dari para gadis."

.

Yoongi tengah fokus dengan _rapp_ nya, ia menyendiri di _backstage_ dan mendengarkan rekaman lagunya dari _earphone_ di telinganya. Ia menggumam untuk berlatih rappnya, dan kepalanya tidak bisa berhenti menganggukan atau menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia semakin terbawa dengan lagunya itu. Sedang asyik di latihannya yang ke sepuluh, sebuah kaleng minuman dingin singgah di pipinya.

Ia menoleh, "Oh, kau rupanya Chanyeol."

Yang dipanggil tersenyum dan menyodorkan minuman kaleng dingin itu pada Yoongi yang dibalas pekikan riang darinya. Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar ketika Yoongi bilang kalau ia selalu mengerti Yoongi. "Kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau tampil."

"Malas, lupa juga. Kupikir akan lebih hebat kalau jadi kejutan, kan."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Yah, mendengarmu akan tampil saja sudah sukses membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Kalau aku tidak tahu sampai kau benar-benar tampil nanti –kurasa perhatian malah teralih padaku yang sudah terkapar tanpa nyawa diantara kerumunan penonton."

Mendengarnya Yoongi hampir tersedak dan kemudian tertawa. Memang Chanyeol itu selalu mampu membuatnya tertawa karena ucapan konyolnya. Apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya itu lelucon dan Yoongi selalu tertawa, karena demi Tuhan, Chanyeol itu konyol. "Syukurlah kau belum mampus, kau harus liat _perform_ ku dulu baru boleh mati."

"Sialan kau jahanam –hahahaha."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan lanjut mengobrol ringan. Dipikir-pikir sudah lama Yoongi tidak bertemu Chanyeol, kesibukan kuliah masing-masing memberikan mereka jarak cukup jauh hingga mereka hanya bisa bertemu beberapa bulan sekali saja. Mereka berteman karib di geng _underground;_ kata Chanyeol, Yoongi itu keren dan sungguh menarik. Awalnya Yoongi hendak menonjok muka menyebalkan itu tapi karena sikap polos Chanyeol saat itu, Yoongi mencoba bergaul dengannya dan ternyata ia orang konyol yang menyenangkan sebagai teman.

Sedang asyik berbincang, Hansol dan seseorang yang sepertinya _crew_ bagian panggung datang. Dan tanpa Yoongi sadari, Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Yoongi-nim, _Red Velvet_ akan tampil selama sepuluh menit setelah itu kau langsung naik,"

" _Red Velvet_? Jadi ada acara masak-masak juga, ya?"

Chanyeol terbahak, "Bukan, mungil! Itu grup _dance_ cewek-cewek manis energik. Dasar kau kakek tua."

Yoongi membulatkan mulutnya, "Bagiku _girlgroup_ itu hanya Girls' Generation saja."

Chanyeol melanjutkan tertawanya dan Hansol memberi senyum lebar sekali sampai Yoongi merasa risih. Ada apa dengan tatapannya itu, mungkin orang itu masih sungkan untuk bicara dengan Yoongi. Ya ampun, padahal Yoongi sudah berubah jadi pribadi yang lebih lembut –nyatanya orang masih saja takut denganku, _heol_.

"Ini, minum untuk _sunbaenim_ , ehehehe."

"Oh, terima kasih." Yoongi menerima air mineral dingin dari tangan Hansol yang gemetar –tunggu, gemetar? Astaga memangnya Yoongi seseram itu, apa? Oh Tuhan, memang bagaimana sih cara menjadi baik hati. Ia sungguhan ingin menghilangkan embel-embel seram dari dirinya. Lihat, bahkan Hansol tengah keringatan dan kentara sekali kalau pemuda itu tengah gugup – _oh for God's sake_!

Yoongi menghela napas, "Tidak usah takut begitu, Hansol-ssi. Aku tidak menggigit,"

"E –eh?"

Dan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol malah semakin terbahak dan kemudian merangkul Yoongi dengan aksen seolah mereka ini sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih jadi embrio. "Iya, Hansol-ah. Yoongi ini memang kadang judes tapi dia ini menggemaskan dan lucu, tapi cubitannya itu –AAASH!"

Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya dan mengelus pinggangnya yang baru di cubit Yoongi. Rasanya pedih sekali ditambah tatapan mengerikan dari Yoongi, oh lengkaplah sudah. Hansol hanya bisa tertawa melihat kedua sunbaenimnya ini, lucu sekali astaga. "Jangan dengarkan tiang itu, dan aku tidak lucu sama sekali, sudah jangan takut padaku."

 _Bohong sekali. Tidak lucu darimana._ –hasil pikiran Hansol dan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, aku baru sadar. Kau itu anak dari kelas hiphop, ya?"

Hansol memiringkan kepalanya, bukannya dia sudah bilang sejak tempo lalu? Kenapa pakai kata _'aku baru sadar'_ segala? Atau waktu itu Yoongi tidak mendengarkan, ya? Ah, sedih sekali rasanya. "Iya, kenapa _sunbaenim_?"

"Uh –panggil _hyung_ sajalah," Yoongi berdeham sebentar. "Aku suka _style_ mu, wah ternyata kau berbakat juga, kenapa tidak ikut naik ke panggung dan coba beberapa _beat_? Kau punya visual yang bagus jadi mungkin kau lebih meledak dibanding aku, hahaha."

Hansol tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yoongi, apa dia mau memutuskan kerja sama tiba-tiba? Eh, jangan! Masa tiba-tiba ia harus naik ke atas panggung dan meminta maaf karena sang agung Min Yoongi tidak jadi tampil, kan malu. Sedih juga. Ia tidak siap dilempari tomat dari penonton.

"Yoongi-ssi, waktunya naik!" oh, sang _crew_ sudah memanggilnya.

Yoongi menoleh dan memberi tanda _ok_ dan bangkit, namun ia masih menatap mata Hansol dan tersenyum manis. Dan itu membuat Hansol terkesiap sampai ia menahan napasnya, "Aku tahu kau Vernon, kan. Yah, lama tak bertemu ya adik kecil. Kapan-kapan kita ke panggung bersama."

Setelah mengusak rambut Hansol, Yoongi melenggang pergi naik ke panggung. Usainya Hansol mematung dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang sekali sampai rasanya sesak. Tubuhnya lemas sekaligus kaku. Matanya membuat sempurna dan ia termangu, wajahnya sungguh seperti orang dungu saat ini. Bahkan ia menjadi tuli; Chanyeol sudah meneriaki namanya sejak tadi tapi ia tidak menyahut.

 _Yoongi hyung..._ Hansol menyentuh dada kirinya yang terus berpacu. _Perasaan apa ini?_

.

Yoongi menggenggam _mic_ yang barusan diberikan padanya kemudian melangkah ke tengah panggung. Terdengar beberapa sahutan dan pekikan yang menembus pendengarannya sampai ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Sebab demi apapun, suara wanita yang memanggil namanya barusan sungguh tidak normal –kencangnya menembus kecepatan wifi di gedung utama kampus.

"Nah, kali ini kami akan memberikan hadiah untuk para wanita,"

Kalimat pembuka dari MC memicu kericuhan dari para gadis. Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya sebentar, ia tidak mengira kalau ia ternyata sepopuler ini. Pikirnya ia hanya cukup terkenal di kalangan sesama _rapper_ saja. Setelah melihat kerumunan manusia ini, ia berpikir lagi jika ada undangan untuk tampil lagi. Ia tidak akan kuat dan sudi untuk mendengar jeritan wanita lagi, membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kalian tahu, siapa si mungil ini kan?"

Kalau saja ia tidak didepan manusia yang tengah memujinya, mungkin Yoongi sudah mendamprat MC keparat itu. Seenaknya saja memanggilnya mungil, kurang ajar sekali. Sabar, Yoongi, sabar.

" _MIN YOONGI!_ "

" _SUGA SUGA SUGA OPPA !_ "

Sebelum makin ricuh, sang MC mengambil alih. "Wow, wow, oke oke –kalian semakin menggila. Oke, sekarang mari kita dengarkan dari sang _masterpiece, the cutest bean but the manliest –_ _ **Min Suga**_!"

Teriakan heboh sekali lagi menggelegar. Parahnya Yoongi mendengar suara laki-laki yang ikut menyoraki dirinya –yaampun, ia tidak kuat. Ia berjanji setelah ini ia tidak akan sudi untuk tampil di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Setelah ini ia akan pulang kalau tidak mungkin beberapa gadis meminta foto bareng, _hell no_.

Suara _mic_ mulai berdengung dan menciptakan keheningan diantara kerumuman penonton. Yoongi menatap mereka dengan tenang dan mulai mengeluarkan aura kharismatik miliknya, yang tanpa sadar sudah membuat beberapa gadis menahan napas. "Lagu ini... ciptaanku sendiri, dan sejujurnya ku dedikasikan untuk _seseorang_."

Salah kau bicara seperti itu Yoongi, dengarlah betapa melengkingnya teriakan gadis-gadis itu setelah kau bilang begitu. Tapi Yoongi menarik napas pelan dan kembali bicara. "Mungkin dia tidak ada disini _–entah dimana_. Aku menciptakan lagu ini karena _dia selalu memenuhi kepalaku_ hingga aku tidak bisa membuat lirik seperti tentang perdamaian dunia atau kerasnya hidup, aku membuat lagu tentang _cinta_."

Kerumunan makin heboh. "Mungkin akan terdengar pasaran tapi, kuharap _aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku lewat lagu ini_. Sejujurnya aku sulit mengungkapkan perasaanku secara langsung."

" _MIN YOONGI !_ "

Yoongi tertawa, "Baiklah. Langsung saja,"

Musik mengalun, ada sebuah nada piano dan dengung lembut mengawali. Yoongi menunduk dan mendekatkan _mic_ ke mulut mungilnya dan mulai masuk _beat_. Suaranya yang dalam dan sedikit serak membuat penonton makin ricuh karena berteriak.

 _ **First encounter, first text, first phone call. First date, first kiss in our own space.**_

 _ **I want everything to be a first with you,**_

 _ **I have an eating disorder, whatever i eat, i'm still hungry.**_ __ _ **For you, the word "addiction" can't express all of this.**_

 _ **Describing a girl like you is impossible, it transcends the poetic.**_

 _ **It's because of you, like a capital letter.**_

 _ **I want to place you first in my life.**_

 _ **A good house, a good car, those things can't be happines but i want to give it to you.**_

 _ **When i'm in love, i'm passionate,**_

 _ **When i'm singing, i'm prickly; passionate and prickly.**_

 _Performance_ diakhiri Yoongi yang mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan lembut dan manis membuat kerumunan (khususnya para gadis yang sudah nangis darah dan keringat pelangi) _kelepek-kelepek_ seperti ikan yang baru diangkat dari perairan. Mereka semua terpukau dengan aksi luar biasa Yoongi, bahkan beberapa pria ada juga yang jatuh cinta –kebanyakan _hoobae_ yang terkagum-kagum.

Yoongi berdeham, "Itu baru lagu pertama."

Kerumunan makin ricuh. _Lagu pertama_ berarti akan ada lagu lain yang Yoongi bawakan. Sungguh luar biasa, entah mengapa cuaca makin panas saja. Bahkan beberapa panitia sudah kewalahan dengan terik matahari dan para penjaga di area panggung cukup dibuat repot dengan aksi penonton yang makin lama makin penuh sesak dan riuh. Min Yoongi sungguh hebat, jauh di _backstage_ sana, Hansol menangis penuh haru. Tidak salah pilihannya untuk menjadikan Yoongi sebagai aset utamanya dalam acara hiburan di tengah hari terik ini. Meski sesekali terbengong-bengong melihat area sekitar panggung sudah padat penuh manusia membentuk samudera.

"Seperti yang kukatan, lagu ini juga kubuat untuk _seseorang_." Yoongi mengawali, ia menatap kerumunan dihadapannya yang makin banyak saja orangnya. Seketika Jimin kembali masuk ke benaknya, matanya sesekali mengawas; barangkali Jimin ada diantara kerumunan ini. "Orang itu sudah lama menghilang –entah dia yang menghindariku, atau justru _aku yang terlalu takut dan berlari menghindarinya sejauh yang aku bisa_."

"Sahabatku bilang, _aku menyukainya_. Katanya, _**aku mencintainya**_. Aku pikir itu hanya omong-kosong, karena sejujurnya selama ini aku menyukai sahabatku itu."

 _Bayangan Jimin tertawa muncul_ , "Tapi belakangan ini aku merasa aku _aneh_. Aku –bukanlah aku. Entah bagaimana caranya dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai memikirkan dia. Entah mengapa aku merasa hidupku dalam sehari begitu hampa tanpanya. _Entah kenapa dia selalu memenuhi benakku_."

Kali ini Yoongi yang tertawa dengan pedih. "Padahal sejak dulu _aku membencinya_. _Aku tidak suka dia_. Dia sangat mengganggu dan menyebalkan, genit, kurang ajar, dan sok. Dia menguntitku kemana-mana dan bersikap kami ini akrab. Namun dia orang yang baik, tulus, dan jujur. Belakangan ini aku selalu merasa bersalah _mengapa aku terus menyangkal perasaanku padanya_."

"Sebab aku sangat takut akan perasaan yang ragu ini. _**Aku ragu**_. Aku tidak percaya dengan perasaanku sendiri, hahaha, bahkan _**aku tidak mampu meyakinkan diriku tentang bagaimana sesungguhnya yang aku rasakan padanya. Aku takut dan ragu**_ **.** Dan hal itu benar-benar lengkap ketika –"

Hening. Kerumunan masih senyap dengan khidmat mendengar kisah Yoongi dan sang pendongeng sendiri terdiam. Tenggorokannya tercekat, rasanya berat sekali untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan. Ia menunduk sebentar dan terdengar teriakan sedih dari para gadis. Tidak, mana mungkin Yoongi menangis sekarang –mau ditaruh mana mukanya ini. " _Dia_ , yang selama ini mengatakan kalau _ia menyukaiku dan mencintaiku;_ _ **omong-kosong.**_ "

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "Dia berbohong. Dan aku –menjadi gila. Entah mengapa aku baru dapat merasakan betapa tajamnya duri tangkai mawar. Aku baru mampu merasakan betapa pedihnya hal sepele semacam ini, sesuatu didalam dadaku –sesak. Penuh sesak sampai bernapas pun aku tersengal. Kupikir, aku sedang menghadapi kematian tapi –aku hanya melihatnya bersama orang lain."

" _MIN YOONGI-AH GWAENCHANAYO !_ "

Mendengar satu suara menggelegar itu, yang lain ikut menyorakinya dengan kalimat yang sama. Dan dilanjut dengan nada serempak yang terdengar lucu sekali di telinga Yoongi. Ia tersenyum simpul dan melihat kerumunan dihadapannya dengan lembut, "Maaf _ngelantur_ , mari kita lanjutkan. Karena _crew_ diujung sana sudah memberi tanda."

 _ **Come here i'm about to take u higher, we about to set this love on fire.**_

 _ **This is unfamiliar feeling; even my mom can't stop me.**_

 _ **I told my true feelings, i have finally won. Baby, you should know you change all of my negatives to positives. I've had my throne up, i can see your rose.**_

 _ **The person who makes me run again is you, you probably won't know that yet. I will make you know them all.**_

 _ **I want to be your**_ _ **s**_ _ **, your boyfriend. I want to be accepted different than other dudes.**_

 _ **This may sound just like the movies but i have a sixth sense.**_

 _ **Yeah, i'll be different, i'll be missin', i'll be kissin ya all the time.**_

 _ **I can't seen to figure out your feelings even if i take my eyes away. Hey, it's only the beginning, You gave your heart away, and i gave mine all away as well.**_

 _ **Today is happier than yesterday but why, but why?**_

 _ **We sometimes carry our worries and honest feelings, we care for each other.**_

 _ **I understand that you're cold, i'm always stand below you.**_

 _ **I can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t do anything when i'm holding you up on my shoulders. My rotten smile that already became my habit.**_

 _ **I will walk even if you're a fire, so please don't look at me as if you look at stranger. That makes me think of the time when i wasn't a thing for you.**_

 _ **What am i to you? What am i to you?**_

 _ **I do love you, crazy, uh –do you?**_

 _ **Do this, do that, stop making me confused. If you keep doing this, let's sign a contract how many kisses per day, how many kakaotalk messages, will i feel better after that contract?**_

 _ **What am i to you? What am i to you?**_

 _ **I do love you crazy, uh –**_

Yoongi terdiam dan menjauhkan _mic_ dari mulutnya ketika matanya menatap objek yang mampu membuatnya mual. Musik masih mengalun meski akan masuk ke nada akhir, ia menelan ludahnya berat dan ia benar-benar kaku. Dan para penonton juga tidak terlalu memerhatikan diamnya Yoongi karena tengah mendalami lirik Yoongi barusan dan menangis atau bereaksi yang lain seperti –teriak?

Hal ini sungguh membuat Yoongi lemas, bagaimana bisa diantara sekian banyak manusia dihadapannya, di tengah-tengah penampilannya yang hampir selesai dengan sempurna, _dengan pikirannya yang mengawang, dan perasaaanya yang campur aduk;_ _ **Park Jimin seenaknya datang dengan wanita itu.**_

Apa barusan Jimin dan gadis itu menontonnya tampil, atau bahkan sejak Yoongi berceloteh tentang perasaannya yang kacau? Entahlah, yang jelas baik Jimin dan Yoongi –mereka hanya diam. Dan entah keajaiban darimana mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan yang penuh arti, sendu, dan terkejut.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh detik, Yoongi mendekatkan micnya kembali. " _I do love you crazy, uh –do you?_ "

Kemudian Yoongi berlari turun dari panggung dengan perasaan dan pikiran yang kalang kabut.

.

.

Yoongi tidak mengira dirinya bisa begitu lemah jika itu tentang Jimin. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa bisa ia begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan saat ini. Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa dicampakkan? Sejak ia kecil, bukankah ia ditakdirkan untuk dibuang? Bahkan ibunya tidak menginginkan kehadirannya di dunia ini. Jadi, mengapa ia harus sedih jika dicampakkan adalah _kodrat_ yang melekat dalam dirinya sejak lahir?

Ini semua terasa tidak adil, rasanya perih sekali. Entah mengapa perasaan kali ini lebih pedih, lebih perih dibanding sebelumnya. Yoongi biasanya mampu melewati rintangan dengan mudah dan akan lupa namun kali ini entah, rasanya Yoongi sudah lelah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana ia akan melaluinya, ia tidak paham apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sebab, jika semua masalah ia selalu mendapatkan pelarian; maka kali ini tidak. Ia tidak tahu kemana lagi ia harus berlari dari Jimin. Ia tidak tahu dimana tempatnya berlabuh dari perasaan gundah ini karena Jimin. Ia kehabisan akal untuk sekadar berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan Jimin. Ia pikir dirinya sudah benar-benar gila. Sakit jiwa. Gangguan mental. Entah apa lagi namanya, Yoongi tidak bisa memikirkannya lagi. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia bisa menghentikan perasaan sialan yang selalu membuatnya risih dan menorehkan serpihan rasa perih tiap kali ia melihat Jimin –baik sendiri maupun dengan orang lain.

Ingatan tentang bagaimana Jimin menciumnya dan mencium gadis tempo itu membuat kewarasannya terkikis. Kesadarannya kerap kali menipis sehingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menangis, ia selalu menangis tanpa disadari dan ini sungguh membuat Yoongi muak dan lelah. Ia tidak suka lelah, ia ingin bahagia, bisakah? _Bisakah sekali saja, dalam hidupnya Yoongi merasa bahagia_? Mengapa takdir selalu mengajaknya bermain dan berputar-putar? Ia benci jika harus menangis, ia benci melihat dirinya lemah, ia benci menyadari betapa dirinya begitu payah, sebab ini artinya _ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pilihannya yang salah_. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa keluar dari lubang hitam yang sungguh dalam itu, ia terjebak, dan akan menderita disana sampai mati dalam kesendirian.

Ia tidak peduli lagi jika harus terluka seperti apa, ia tidak peduli jika orang memandangnya sebagai apa, ia tidak mau tahu bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya, karena memikirkannya saja membuatnya pening. Ia mati rasa dan sungguh tidak mampu merasakan apa-apa. Seluruh inderanya mati, hanya pikirannya yang kacau dan _amburadul_ yang menuntunnya pergi, matanya sudah berkabut dengan airmata. Tubunya bergerak sendiri, penciumannya sudah mampet, ia menjadi tuli, dan bisu.

Sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik kencang sekali, " _JANGAN MATI, BODOH_!"

Yoongi terjatuh bersama seseorang yang menariknya dan mengumpatinya bodoh barusan. Barulah ia sadar kalau ia melangkah ke koridor di lantai empat dan hampir terjun bebas dari sana. Ia baru dalam _mode on_ ketika ia tahu ia hampir saja mati jika ia tidak ditolong oleh –

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?! _**KAU MAU MATI**_?!"

Ia sontak menoleh, " _Park... Jimin_?"

"IYA! _**AKU PARK JIMIN**_! DAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN, HAH?! KAU _BUDEG_ SAMPAI TIDAK DENGAR AKU BERTERIAK SEPERTI MANUSIA GUA?! KAU HAMPIR _MAMPUS_ KALAU AKU TIDAK MENGIKUTIMU, _BANGSAT_! KENAPA KAU MAU MATI SEPERTI INI, MIN YOONGI?!"

Yoongi malah diam dengan napas yang berat kemudian bangkit dan hendak pergi. Namun bukan Jimin namanya kalau membiarkan si mungil itu dalam keadaan kacau. Ia menarik tubuh Yoongi yang baru ia sadari ternyata Yoongi makin kurus dari terakhir merek bertemu. Ia menggiring Yoongi memasuki sebuah kelas di arah barat tempat mereka berdiri dan memandang Yoongi tajam, "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu, Yoongi."

" _Tidak ada_."

"Kau hampir mampus dan kau bilang tidak ada yang terjadi padamu? Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Tidak percaya yasudah, lepaskan aku, _keparat_."

Bukannya mendengarkan, Jimin malah mencengkeram bahu kurus Yoongi. Menghentaknya agak kasar sampai Yoongi meringis perih. Ia baru sadar Jimin sangatlah kuat, "Kenapa –"

Di detik berikutnya, Yoongi membuka mata terkejut karena mendengar suara Jimin yang parau. Ia melihat Jimin tengah menunduk, enggan menunjukkan wajah tampan miliknya. Bahunya nampak bergetar dan suara deru napasnya berantakan. Jemarinya mencakar bahu Yoongi kuat, bahkan getaran tubuhnya sampai ke Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Yoongi _hyung_? Kau tahu, aku takut sekali kalau kau mati, aku – **aku takut**."

Dengan pelan tangan Yoongi menggengam lengan Jimin dan menjauhkannya dari bahunya yang sudah terasa berat. Ia menatap Jimin yang baru saja mendongak menatapnya, mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Yoongi angkat bicara. "Aku –aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku berjalan kesana, sungguh aku sedang kacau dan tidak sadar kalau aku hampir terjatuh dari sana."

Selanjutnya Yoongi tertawa, "Seharusnya kau tidak usah datang, Jimin. Akan lebih menarik jika aku terjun dari sana dan mencipratkan darahku."

"Apa?"

"Akan lebih baik jika aku mati –"

Sontak darah Jimin berdesir kencang sekali. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang –dan mungkin ini yang paling kencang dibanding sebelumnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, dan wajahnya mengeras. Ia benci ketika Yoongi bicara seperti itu. "Berhenti berputar-putar dan jelaskan mengapa –"

" _ **Karena kau berbohong padaku!**_ "

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Yoongi berteriak dengan suara serak dan paraunya. Ia tidak peduli jika pita suaranya putus atau apa, ia sudah lelah dan marah sejak tadi. Ia tidak kuat menahan perasaannya sendiri lebih lama, dan bicara dengan Jimin membuat kepalanya serasa mendidih –panas dan meletup.

Namun Jimin tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Bukan ini yang Yoongi harapkan sebagai jawaban yang dikeluarkan bibir penuh dosa dari seorang Jimin. Bukan lagak _aku-tidak-mengerti-yang-kau-bicarakan_ yang ingin ia dengar, ia tidak butuh akting murahan penuh dosa dan kelicikan macam ini. _Apa maksudmu_ dia bilang? Apakah Jimin sebegitu bodoh dan tidak pekanya sampai Yoongi harus menjelaskan dengan detail? "Terserahmu, simpulkan sendiri."

Jimin marah bukan main ketika Yoongi meludahinya dan melenggang pergi. Namun ia tidak peduli apakah ia akan dipandang murah atau apa oleh Yoongi, ia masih menahan Yoongi pergi dari sini. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah tidak jelas ini. Ia tidak peduli sehebat apa Yoongi berontak dalam pegangannya, ia tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Yoongi tanpa kalimat yang lebih jelas. Ayolah, Jimin berbohong apa memangnya? "Bicaralah dengan jelas, Min Yoongi!"

"Dasar bodoh kau –"

Jimin menyentak, "IYA! AKU MEMANG BODOH DAN TIDAK TAHU DIRI, KEPARAT BANGSAT, APALAGI?! SEBUT SEMUA _HYUNG_ , _ANJING BABI KUCING CICAK TELEK_! SEBUT SAJA TAPI JELASKAN _MENGAPA KAU SEPERTI INI_ , MIN YOONGI!"

"Lepaskan aku kau bangsat jahanam."

Tidak peduli seberapa kuat Yoongi mencoba melepaskan diri, Jimin terus menggengamnya kuat-kuat dan memaksa Yoongi bicara dengan benar. Jimin kehabisan akal apa kiranya yang coba Yoongi utarakan tentang perasaannya sebab Yoongi bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah mengatakan apa yang ia nginkan dan mengutarakan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Yoongi memang blak-blakan tapi hanya dalam hal mengumpat, jika itu tentang perasaannya yang kacau balau maka bicara bukanlah jalan seorang Min Yoongi. "PERSETAN KAU MAU BILANG AKU –AISH! _IYA! TERUS SAJA LUDAHI AKU SAMPAI LUDAHMU HABIS KEKERINGAN TAPI BICARALAH PADAKU DENGAN BENAR!_ "

Maka Yoongi terus meludahi Jimin tanpa ampun. "KUMOHON BICARA, MIN YOONGI, BICARA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU DENGAR?! _APA AKU SEBEGINI HINA BAGIMU?!_ "

"Lepas..."

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA KAGETNYA AKU SAAT JUNGKOOK BILANG KAU MENYAKITI DIRIMU SENDIRI?! KUMOHON SEKALI INI DENGARKAN AKU DAN BICARA! _AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKANMU MENDERITA SENDIRIAN,_ YOONGI _HYUNG_ JADI – _ **MIN YOONGI**_ **!** "

Jimin tidak sempat melanjutkan amarahnya karena merasa pergerakan Yoongi melemah dan ia mendapati Yoongi menangis hebat. Tubuhnya gemetar dan sesenggukan, ia tidak mampu menopang dirinya sendiri lagi dan hampir merosot. "Mi –Min Yoongi, dengarkan aku –aku –"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, Yoongi mendorong Jimin yang tengah lengah dan mencoba berdiri meski hasilnya ia sempoyongan dan tidak mampu tegak –persetan lah. " _Aku benci._ _ **Aku benci padamu.**_ "

" _ **Aku benci diriku sendiri –**_ "

" _Hyung_ –"

Yoongi berdecak, "Kau mau aku bicara? Baik, aku akan bicara karena aku kesal! Aku marah, aku murka. _Aku benci_. _**Benci**_. Benci pada diriku sendiri _mengapa aku bisa sebegini dalam jatuh sampai tidak sadar aku sudah separah ini terluka_. _**Aku benci**_ _mengetahui aku lemah dan tidak berguna._ _ **Aku benci**_ _diriku yang menganggap bahwa hidupku bisa lebih baik sebab takdir hidupku memanglah menyedihkan dan hina, patut dikasihani –ah, tidak._ _ **Tidak ada empati dalam kisahku**_ _jadi selayaknya aku dibuang saja._ "

" –jadi wajar kalau aku mati! Kenapa kau enak saja datang dan melarangku mati! Kau pikir dirimu Tuhan? Dewi keberuntungan? Atau malaikat maut, begitu? _Kenapa kau seenaknya merenggut kebahagiaanku untuk bisa segera mengakhiri kesialanku dan segera mampus ke neraka, Park Jimin? Mengapa kau jahat padaku?_ _ **Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku mati dan segera menderita di neraka?**_ "

Tangisnya makin berderai hebat. " _ **Aku benci padamu.**_ Seenaknya saja datang di kehidupanku yang sudah sial ini dan kau menjanjikan kebahagiaan tapi apa, Park Jimin?! _**Kau berbohong, kau ingkar, kau pendusta!**_ Kau pendusta penuh dosa dengan umbar janji manis terselubung dalam lidahmu yang lunak dan sok suci! _Kau hanya mendatangkan kesialan berlipat ganda padaku! Kau hanya membuatku menderita dan semakin frustasi!_ _ **Bahkan membiarkanku mati saja tidak mampu,**_ _kau ini sampah bangsat!_ "

Mendengar Yoongi mengumpat itu membuat darah Jimin mendidih. Ia marah sekali mendengar Yoongi mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia menangis. Berpikir, apakah benar yang Yoongi katakan barusan –bahwa kehadirannya hanya membuatnya terluka lebih dalam?

"Kau dan mulut busukmu yang penuh kebohongan –"

Jimin menyela, "Aku bohong apa padamu?!"

" _ **KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU!**_ "

Yoongi bernapas dengan kacau usai berteriak hebat barusan. Ia muak sekali dengan wajah Jimin yang terus berakting seolah ia ini tidak bersalah. Ia benci melihat wajah polos itu. " _Kau bohong, Park Jimin. Kau bohong –_ "

Ucapannya sedikit terpotong karena menangis. " _ **–kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya membual.**_ Kau hanya senang mempermainkanku, bukan? _Congratulations_! _Kau berhasil mengobrak-abrik hidupku. Hebatnya kau mampu memporak-porandakan pikiranku yang sudah rumit jadi tambah ruwet! Aku bangga padamu._ "

"A –apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau senang ya membuat hidupku rumit? Apa kau bangga? Kau bahagia mempermainkan seorang _gay_ sepertiku? _Kau senang melihat orang menjijikkan sepertiku, yang menyukai sesama jenis, kau girang membuat orang seperti aku menderita? Hei, perlu kau tahu aku ini manusia pula, sampah!_ "

Yoongi menangis. Dan itu membuat Jimin tercekat. "Kenapa kau main-main pada seseorang sepertiku? _Kau datang padaku dan selalu mengatakan kau menyukaiku, menyayangiku, mencintaiku tapi_ _ **itu hanya omong-kosong.**_ _Sekarang aku tidak percaya lagi, tapi hatiku perih, Jimin._ _ **Apa kau senang memainkan perasaanku sampai aku hancur seperti ini?**_ _Ah, memalukan –_ _ **sudah kubilang harusnya aku mati saja tadi.**_ "

" _Hyung_ –"

" _Kenapa kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku kalau_ _ **kau sesungguhnya mencintai perempuan?**_ "

Jimin kehabisan akalnya kali ini. Otaknya mampet untuk berpikir, ia tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi mengatakannya berbohong; terlebih soal perasaannya pada Yoongi. Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi bilang kalau semua ucapannya hanya bualan manis di bibir saja, jika sesungguhnya ia memang mencintai Yoongi. Jimin tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Yoongi berpikir ia mempermainkan perasaan Yoongi sebagai seorang _gay_ –hei, Jimin kan _gay_ juga. Tapi apa maksudnya Yoongi bilang kalau ia mencintai perempuan?

Masih dengan sesenggukan, Yoongi bicara. "Kau tahu? Aku ingin menggunting bibirku karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan ingatanku ketika kita berciuman. _Aku kesal_ mengapa aku selalu berdebar mengingatnya. _Aku marah_ karena aku selalu ingat ciuman itu. _Dan aku benci bahwa kita telah berciuman._ "

"Bicaralah dengan jelas, _hyung_ –"

" _ **Karena aku benci melihatmu mencium orang lain selain aku.**_ "

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi, tidak ada suara lagi kecuali Yoongi yang manis menangkup wajahnya sendiri dan menahan suara tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Sedangkan Jimin tercekat dengan amarah Yoongi barusan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali dan ia merasa bahunya berat seketika. Ia terkejut; bagaimana Yoongi bisa mengetahuinya? Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi melihatnya berciuman dengan oranglain? Ia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh dan kurang ajar, jahat, tidak berperasaan. Lihatlah betapa lemahnya Yoongi yang tengah menangis saat ini. Sejak dulu Jimin berniat menghilangkan kata tangis dalam kamus Yoongi tapi hasilnya, justru Yoongi menangis dan menjadi hancur lebur karena ulahnya sendiri. Dan ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, Yoongi dan kesedihan ada titik lemahnya.

Perlahan Jimin mendekat, "Kau –kau salah paham, _hyung_ , aku –"

"Kau pikir aku buta? Bodoh? Aku pria dewasa, Jimin. _Aku tahu apa arti sebuah ciuman di bibir_!"

Jimin mendesah frustasi. "Tidak, Yoongi _hyung_ –dengarkan aku, kami –"

"Terserah. Bicara sepuasmu tapi aku sudah lelah. _Aku lelah percaya padamu. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan sudi lagi mendengar ucapanmu yang isinya hanya bualan bajingan saja_! Sana jadi pujangga kalau mau membual dan buat dirimu jadi primadona atau apalah. Tapi jangan dekati aku dan katakan hal-hal bodoh seperti dulu lagi!"

Jimin memelas, "Yoongi _hyung_ ,"

Namun Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan bicara. Entah kenapa mulutnya terasa gatal sekali ingin mengeluarkan kalimat yang menumbung dan telah kusut tidak karuan dihatinya. Dadanya penuh sesak dengan kata-kata, maka Yoongi sudah _kebelet_ untuk mengeluarkannya. "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku kesal sekali, kalau aku mampu, aku ingin memukul diriku sendiri. Itulah jawaban mengapa aku melukai diriku sendiri, kalau kau mau tahu."

" _Aku marah pada diriku_ _ **, kenapa dengan polosnya membiarkan semua mengalir begitu saja.**_ _Aku marah mengapa aku dengan bodohnya mengira aku bisa mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kau datang, Jimin,_ _ **kau datang padaku dan aku tidak sadar kau mampu mengubah pandanganku padamu. Aku tidak mengerti diriku lagi sejak kau bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengontrol diriku jika denganmu. Aku tidak paham mengapa aku terus memikirkanmu, dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkanmu dari benakku bahkan untuk satu menit dalam dua puluh empat jam hidupku.**_ "

"Aku marah, mengapa aku tidak bisa menyadari betapa kau amat sangat tulus padaku. Aku marah mengapa aku; _orang yang harus kau sukai_. Aku marah karena kupikir aku tidak akan mampu membalas perasaanmu, _aku kesal_. _**Tapi aku lebih marah saat menyadari betapa aku begitu memikirkanmu, lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Betapa aku begitu merindukanmu meski kau tengah bersamaku. Betapa aku begitu nyaman meski hanya dengan tatapanmu. Betapa aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali tentangmu. Betapa aku begitu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kau memiliki arti dalam hidupku –**_ _"_

" – _sebab aku takut. Aku sungguh takut jika aku akan menderita, aku sudah lelah mengeluh pada kenyataan. Aku penat untuk berlari dari masalah. Aku letih untuk membayangkan jika aku harus sendiri._ _ **Aku ragu dengan diriku, aku ragu denganmu, aku ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri.**_ _Tapi kau seenak jidat menghilang, Jimin. Kau pergi dan datang dengan lagak menyebalkan sampai aku muak._ _ **Aku benci kau datang, aku benci kau kembali, aku benci kau melakukan ini padaku, aku benci kau terus membual, aku benci kau berbohong, –**_ "

" _Dan aku benci menyadari bahwa aku –_ " Yoongi menelan ludahnya berat. " _ **Aku mencintaimu.**_ "

Dan Jimin tidak bisa tidak terpaku mendengarnya. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan tegang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali sampai rasanya sakit luar biasa. Seketika otaknya kosong melompong. Mulutnya menganga sedikit, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Perutnya geli sampai ke ujung kepala, hidungnya gatal dan memerah. Jimin sungguh bahagia.

Maka entah bagaimana dengan segala keberanian yang dimiliki Jimin, ia mencium Yoongi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Menghantarkan perasaan gembiranya pada makhluk mungil dihadapannya yang terbeku karena ciuman tiba-tiba ini. Terserah, tapi Jimin bahagia bukan main mendegar kalimat sakral dari mulut Yoongi sendiri. Ia nyaris gila saking girangnya, benarkah –atau ini hanya mimpi? Tapi ciuman tidak terasa sehangat ini jika didalam mimpi.

Dan Yoongi dengan segala egonya yang tinggi harus runtuh karena sebuah ciuman memabukkan dari Jimin. Ya, Yoongi tahu Jimin selalu sukses membuatnya terombang-ambing dengan situasi. Seolah ia mudah dipermainkan nasibnya. Tapi entah mengapa seberapa banyak Yoongi mengatakan ia benci, ia akan terbuai dan menyerah kalah pada Jimin. Jimin selalu mampu membuatnya lemah dan mengalah. Entah benar ia tulus atau tidak, Yoongi tetap terlena. Bahkan cara Jimin menyapu langit-langit mulutnya membuatnya gila dan serasa _fly_. Ia mungkin bisa sungguhan sakit jiwa jika Jimin _menyiksanya_ seperti ini.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya tapi Yoongi hanya merasakan kelembutan disana. Sesuatu didalam dadanya meledak saat Jimin menangkup wajahnya dan semakin dalam menciumnya. Jimin mencengkeram pelipisnya dan membuka paksa mulutnya tapi Yoongi hanya semakin _fly_ dan menggila. Pikirannya berkabut tidak karuan. Dan mungkin Yoongi bisa sungguhan mati ketika Jimin mengusap bibirnya sensual usai berciuman panas barusan dan menatapnya lembut.

" _ **Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak pernah berbohong akan itu.**_ "

Jimin mengelus pelipis Yoongi, "Aku tidak mungkin mempermainkanmu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Yoongi _hyung._ Dan untuk hal yang membuatmu gila – _aku minta maaf_."

"Jeong Yein namanya. Sepupuku lebih muda hampir tiga tahun dan dia – _skizofrenia sekaligus alzheimer_. Ingatannya sudah buruk sampai keluarganya tidak bisa berhenti menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam. Kami juga bingung, karena dia juga mengidap _skizofrenia_. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menghayal ini itu. Dan dia kerap kali menganggapku Lee Sungjong; pacarnya yang sudah meninggal karena menyelamatkannya dua tahun lalu. Kami tidak mirip, tapi keberadaanku yang selalu disisinya membuatnya berpikir aku adalah Sungjong."

Entah bagaimana Yoongi menyela, "Dan kau dikorbankan untuk menjadi Sungjong baginya?"

"Kasarnya begitu. Orangtua Yein berharap aku bisa menemaninya setidaknya sampai akhir hidupnya. Mereka ingin Yein bahagia saat meninggal dan memohon agar aku memberikan kenangan indah meskipun pasti ia akan lupa. Dan suatu hari aku menemukan _bucketlist_ miliknya yang sudah usang; mungkin karena sudah lupa. Disana tertulis _ia ingin berciuman dengan Sungjong_ –karena Sungjong pernah bilang ia hanya akan mulai menciumnya di altar; sebelum itu, _tidak akan_. Dan yah –itu terjadi. Maafkan aku, Yoongi, aku hanya terbawa suasana saat itu dan aku menyayangi Yein. Dia gadis baik dan polos, aku tidak tega mengetahui kalau ia akan segera mati. Terlebih ia tidak mengenaliku sebagai Jimin tapi –sebagai Sungjong."

Yoongi terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, ia pusing dan lelah sekali. Haruskah ia percaya pada Jimin sekali lagi? Haruskah Yoongi membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus yang Jimin berikan? Apa Yoongi harus memberikannya kesempatan lagi untuk memulai kisah baru? Tapi penjelasan Jimin sungguh membuatnya gila. Dan tidak mengerti. "Maafkan aku, Yoongi _hyung_ , aku –kau boleh pukul aku sesukamu! Tidak apa, pukul saja aku!"

Jimin memegang lengan Yoongi dan memukulkannya ke kepalanya sendiri. "Pukul _hyung_ , pukul saja aku! Aku memang pantas dihukum, tidak apa, _hyung_. Aku kuat!"

Dengan sekali hentak, Yoongi menarik lengannya. "Aku sudah sering menjitak kepala udangmu itu, nanti kau jadi semakin bodoh dan amnesia."

"Tapi _hyung_ jangan marah lagi padaku~ Yoongi _hyung_ , maafkan aku. Kau harus percaya padaku, aku tidak pernah berbohong –apalagi soal perasaanku padamu, _aku sungguhan mencintaimu_ dan –"

Tau-tau Yoongi melenggang pergi, "Terserahmu lah. Aku mau nonton festival."

Jimin tersenyum puas. Senyumnya mungkin lebar sekali sampai bisa merobek bibirnya sendiri. Tidak apa lah, ia sedang bahagia bukan main. Ia nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Sungguh luar biasa. Meskipun agak menyedihkan tapi ia girang bukan main mendengar Yoongi mengatakan _**'aku mencintaimu'**_. Oh Tuhan, jadi selama ini usahanya tidak sia-sia, kan? Karena meski melewati penderitaan yang bertubi-tubi akhirnya perasaannya terbalas. Meski ia harus membuat Yoongi terluka dahulu, namun nyatanya ia terluka karena mencintai Jimin. Astaga, bagaimana bisa Jimin tidak senang? Jimin amat sangat luar biasa gembira sampai dadanya hampir meledak saking menggebu-gebunya.

"Sedang apa kau disana? Senyum seperti orang gila."

Jimin cengengesan, " _I'm coming~_ " dan ia berlari mengejar Yoongi yang tau-tau sudah berjalan hendak turun. Ah, Jimin memang kebanyakan bengong sejak tadi –salahkan Yoongi yang membuatnya _kelepek-kelepek_ begini. Ia pun merangkul pundak Yoongi dan mencubit pipi serta mengusak surai halus kelabu perak milik Yoongi yang mengakibatkan erangan sebal dari empunya.

"Ayo cepat, kudengar Taehyung _sunbae_ dan Kookie akan duet, loh."

Sontak Yoongi terkejut dan menampilan wajah terlucunya bagi Jimin. "Wow~ benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo cepat kesana. Aku harus menilai lagunya Taetae! Ya! Jimin-ah, ayo ayo!"

Dan Jimin hanya tertawa menanggapi sikap menggemaskan kekasihnya. Tunggu, memang sudah resmi jadi kekasih? Ah, Yoongi bukan tipikal yang memikirkan hal seperti status menggelikan itu. Jimin pun begitu; cukup mengutarakan perasaan mereka dan _–ekhem–_ berciuman maka selesai sudah, mereka akan bersatu menjalani kisah romansa ini.

"Iya, _love_. Sabar sedikit dong. Aku cemburu nih, masa kau menggebu begitu ingin lihat Taehyung?"

"MATI SANA TERUS MASUK NERAKA!"

.

.

Sang MC kembali ke tengah panggung setelah grup _band indie_ menghibur. Ia sesungguhnya tengah minum jus jeruk tapi tiba-tiba disuruh naik panggung –menyebalkan. Dia kan ingin istirahat sebentar. Bukan penyanyi saja yang harus menyegarkan tenggorokan, MC juga hampir mati karena tenggorokannya kering dan gatal saking banyaknya bicara dan teriak meski _sound system_ sudah luar biasa kencang. Hansol juga bilang tidak usah teriak seperti orang gila, tapi entah kenapa ia _got too much excited!_

Mic berdengung lagi. "Oke, _Joshua Hong is back_. Bagaimana pengampilan _Busker-Busker? Nice, right?_ "

" _AJU NICE !_ "

Joshua tertawa lembut sampai beberapa gadis di tribun depan pingsan. Habisnya, Joshua tertawa itu gantengnya sungguh seperti melihat malaikat turun surga. Julukannya _the dangerous man._ Tampannya sungguh tidak kira-kira. "Nah, sebagai pelembut, langsung kita panggil saja –eh? _Angel Vocals_?"

Kemudian Taehyung dan Jungkook naik ke atas panggung dan melangkah mendekat. Jungkook berjalan malu-malu. Dilihat dari ekpresi Joshua yang barusan membaca nama grup mereka –ah, memalukan. Bagi Jungkook nama itu juga norak. Salahkan Taehyung yang memilih nama itu! Sebenarnya Jungkook mengusulkan untuk menamai gabungan nama mereka saja seperti Taekook atau Vkook tapi kata Taehyung itu hal mainstream dan lebih norak. Yaampun, _Angel Vocals?!_ Itu lebih norak lagi, astaga mereka bahkan tidak sefeminim namanya –sekali ini, Jungkook malu punya pacar macam Taehyung.

"Lagu ini buatanku sendiri." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. Aduh, kenapa Taehyung berlagak seperti _leader_ sekarang, sudahlah. Dia jadi pusing sendiri. "Dan lagu ini bertemakan cinta."

Joshua menimpali, "Wow, seperti yang diucapkan Min Suga! Kalian dekat?"

Entah apa arti tatapan menyebalkan Taehyung pada Jungkook itu. " _Oh~ dekat sekali, dekaaaat sekali_!"

 _ **Sabar, Jungkook. Sabar.**_

"Oke, langsung saja. Kepada –eh... _Angel Vocals, make some noise_!" kemudian kerumunan heboh dan Joshua turun dari panggung. Dipikirannya masih ada jus jeruk segar menggoda di _backstage_. Ia benar-benar haus dan sedari tadi ia menahan untuk tidak terbatuk, kerongkongannya perih dan gatal.

Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook namun si mungil malah bersikap jutek. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung menggelitik dagunya untuk menggoda kemudian berbisik. "Jangan ngambek atau perlu kucium kau disini?"

"Cium saja dan kupastikan kau akan menelan seluruh koleksi sepatu _timberland_ ku."

Taehyung tertawa lagi, "Kau makin mirip Yoongi."

"Kau –!" sebelum Jungkook makin marah Taehyung tertawa dan menyudahi godaannya. "Oke, oke. Ayo kita mulai, semoga Yoongi dan si bantet mendengarkan lagu ini dan segera jadian."

Mendengarnya, Jungkook tersenyum kembali. Ah, ingin rasanya ia melihat Jimin dan Yoongi berdua lagi, bagus lagi kalau dalam keadaan mereka sudah saling mencintai dan jadi pasangan. Ia kangen Yoongi omong-omong. Galak-galak begitu, Yoongi _ngangenin_ ternyata. Ah, semoga mereka berdua segera sadar perasaan masing-masing.

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling menatap dan tersenyum, kemudian musik mulai mengalun.

 _ **I give it to you~ altough it was bit awkward, i want to give it all to you**_

 _ **I give it to you~ to me, who sometimes cries and laughs, it's only you. For you.**_

 _ **The first moment i saw you, with short hair and a pretty outfits.**_

 _ **I only remember that image.**_

 _ **You can't go anywhere, you have to only look at me too.**_

 _ **I don't know why my heart is like this. I only think of you always**_

 _ **I'll become a rhythm and a song, and sing it for you.**_

 _ **(good to you) i only have you**_

 _ **(good to you) even if i'm far away, always stay by my side**_

 _ **(good to you) you're my everything, even if the difficult tomorrow comes; hold my hand.**_

 _ **I give it to you~ altough it was bit awkward, i want to give it all to you**_

 _ **I give it to you~ to me, who sometimes cries and laughs, it's only you. For you.**_

 _ **good to you, good to you, good to you~**_

.

"Siap, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya keras dan memantapkan hatinya. Memang terasa berdebar tapi ia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi kali ini. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jimin lagi. Ia memandang hamparan rumput didepannya dengan seksama dan pandangan yang tajam dan mantap. Ia mengangguk dan Jimin bersedia dan mengatakan _oke_ lalu mendorongnya maju.

"Kau pasti bisa Yoongi _hyung_!" Jimin berteriak dan terus mendorong Yoongi yang tengah konsentrasi penuh dengan keseimbangannya mengendarai sepeda. Sampai kira-kira sepuluh langkah Jimin berjalan ia menyeringai _iseng_.

"Jangan lepas dulu ya, aku –"

Jimin tertawa dengan keras sampai perutnya sakit. " _DAEBAK_! KAU SUDAH BISA _HYUNG_ HAHAHAHAHA!"

"E –eh?" Yoongi kaget bukan main, ia tidak oleng saat mengendarai sepeda makanya ia kira Jimin masih membantunya berjalan tapi dia bilang Yoongi sudah bisa! "Wa –wah! Jimin –astaga, Park Jimin! Aku bisa –akhirnya aku bisa? _Sungguhan bisa_?!"

Jimin tertawa makin kencang mendengar pekikan girang tak percaya dari mulut Yoongi. Kekasihnya itu lucu dan amat sangat menggemaskan. Wajah gembiranya itu sungguh lucu seperti anak kecil dan lihatlah, bahkan Yoongi sudah berlarian jauh kesana-kemari berputar-putar mengelilingi taman dan beberapa anak kecil malah menimbrunginya dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hei, bocah –lihat, _aku juga bisa_! Hahahaha! Kejar aku kalau bisa!"

Memang kalau melihat Yoongi dalam mode bahagia itu sungguh kesenangan tersendiri. Jimin tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya kala Yoongi tertawa lebar tanpa henti, seperti bukan dia yang biasanya jutek tapi ia sungguhan bahagia melihat Yoongi- _nya_ bisa gembira dengan alasan sederhana seperti itu.

Langit sudah semakin silau dengan cahaya oranye yang mampu membuat matanya sipit. Jimin berlari mendekati Yoongi yang asyik main kejar-kejaran dengan anak-anak kecil yang meneriakinya untuk berhenti main karena mereka sudah menyerah tapi Yoongi malah iseng mengejar mereka balik dan membuat anak-anak itu tertawa kegirangan.

Jimin tersenyum menangkap Yoongi. " _Gotcha._ "

Dan hampir saja Jimin terbuai oleh rajukan Yoongi yang tengah cemberut itu. "Aish, apasih Jimin. Lagi seru main, tahu. Minggir deh, yang botak itu mengejekku terus daritadi, ya! Jimin-ah! Awas dong –!"

"Sudah sore." Jimin tersenyum dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Yoongi. "Pulang yuk."

 _Hanya sebuah kecupan_. Dan wajah Yoongi sudah memerah total sampai Jimin terkikik melihat wajahnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Ah, memang kapan Yoongi tidak menggemaskan. Dalam dua puluh empat jam hidupnya ia selalu memandang Yoongi sebagai mahkluk menggemaskan, ah ia selalu gemas. Ia mengusak surai lebat Yoongi dan mencubit pipinya yang –sial, malah tambah merah.

"Banyak anak kecil tahu!" suara Yoongi yang bisik-bisik bahkan terdengar menggemaskan.

" _Hyung_!" seorang anak kecil berambut merah _maroon_ datang bersama teman-temannya. "Besok datang lagi ya, kita main lagi. Akan kupanggil pasukanku dan _hyung_ harus mentraktir kami semua eskrim karena pasti _hyung_ kalah!"

Yoongi tertawa jahat dan berkacak pinggang. "Lihat saja besok –yang ada kau yang harus membelikan _hyung_ eskrim, bocah."

" _Ogah_. Pokoknya besok kami tunggu eskrimnya – _bye_!"

Jimin menatap wajah sumringah Yoongi yang asyik melambai pada anak-anak tadi dan mulutnya terbuka lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi mungilnya yang lucu. Ah, menggemaskan sekali. Jimin tidak tahan.

" _Maaf tapi aku tidak tahan lagi_." Dan Jimin kembali mencium Yoongi, menggiringnya pada ciuman dalam yang sungguh manis dan memabukkan. Jimin menggunakan lidahnya kali ini, menyapu pelan langit-langit mulut Yoongi dan menghantarkan kelembutan dalam setiap sentuhan yang Jimin berikan.

Sejak pertama kali Jimin menciumnya, Yoongi sudah terbuai. Entah Jimin memang seorang _good kisser_ atau bagaimana tapi caranya mencium benar-benar membuat Yoongi kepayang. Ia seolah terbang menembus awan sampai tidak sadar lagi. Jimin sangat ahli membuatnya terbuai dan terpana bahkan hanya dengan usapan lembut di pelipisnya mengakibatkan sekujur tubunya lemah tak berdaya.

Jimin melepas ciumannya. "Sudah tidak ada anak kecil, jadi boleh dong ciumnya _lebih intim_ lagi?"

"MESUM JAHANAM KAU!" Yoongi menjambak rambut lepek Jimin yang beraroma lavender bercampur daun _mint_ dan _raspberry_. Wangi yang membuat Yoongi _kelepek-kelepek_ , kalau mau jujur. Hanya dengan aroma itu Jimin jadi lebih seksi –astaga.

"Iya iya, Yoongi _ku_ sayang, pulang yuk." Jimin meringis karena kekuatan Yoongi masih saja sama walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran, dasar kejam. "Nah, kau kubonceng. Ayo ayo, aku lapar."

Yoongi mendecih, "Dasar. Pasti mau modus ke tante minta makan." Dan Jimin hanya cengengesan mendengar sindiran Yoongi. Bukan sindiran juga, sebenarnya. Karena ia memang berencana modus untuk dimasakkan sesuatu. "Kayak gak punya makanan dirumah saja kau."

" _Diamlah daripada kau yang kumakan_." Jimin menyeringai karena yakin Yoongi pasti merona.

Selanjutnya adalah diam yang mengalun. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang bicara, hanya hening menikmati pemandangan dan membiarkan angin menembus kulit dan menggerogoti paru-paru mereka penuh oksigen. Yoongi menikmati keheningan seperti ini, meski sunyi tapi sesuatu dalam dadanya tak berhenti berdegup bahkan ia sendiri takut kalau Jimin sampai mendengar gemuruh jantungnya ini. Entah mengapa hari ini terasa menyenangkan sekali, ia bahagia dan tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

Sesaat Yoongi memutar ulang memori mereka berdua. Betapa dulu ia membenci Jimin, kesal dengan kehadiran bocah genit itu, berharap Jimin mati ke laut saja. Kadang ia tertawa mengingat betapa Jimin nampak seperti masokis gila yang tidak berhenti mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Ia berpikir betapa dirinya begitu memikat –hah, bahkan Jimin sampai tergila-gila.

Atau saat melihat Jimin berciuman dengan sepupu Jimin itu, kadang ia sedih juga. Tapi ia mencoba ikhlas mengingat gadis bernama Yein sedang dalam masa terberat di hidupnya, meski dia kadang cemburu dan kesal tapi ia mencoba bersikap dewasa. Tidak masalah kalau Jimin bertemu Yein, sekali ini saja ia ingin menjadi orang yang berguna; membahagiakan orang lain sebelum meninggal itu perbuatan baik, kan? Dan Yoongi tidak begitu ambil pusing.

"Omong-omong," Yoongi tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. "Waktu itu –di halte, kok kau bilang padaku untuk melupakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Jimin tertawa, "Habisnya aku lelah. Kau tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri sampai aku gemas menunggu. Saat itu aku sedang tertekan; ada banyak masalah yang datang dan melihat _hyung_ terus mengelak aku jadi kesal dan merasa putus asa. Kupikir cukup saja, tidak apa _hyung_ tidak membalas perasaanku asalkan _hyung_ baik-baik saja dan bahagia, tidak masalah. _Maka waktu itu aku memohon padamu, berharap kau melupakan bahwa aku pernah ada dalam hidupmu, mengganggumu, mengusikmu, dan mencintaimu_."

Beberapa daun gugur dengan cantiknya. "Setelah itu –seperti yang kau tahu, _aku menghilang_. Tidak hanya menyuruhmu, aku juga memforsir diriku, mendoktrin pikiranku, meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk turut melupakanmu. Melupakan perasaanku yang tidak kusadari jadi begini besar. Aku lelah, jujur saja dan aku berpikir aku sudah gila karena telah begitu payah mengejarmu namun tidak bisa secuil pun merenggut perasaanmu untuk sekadar tertarik padaku. Hah, saat itu aku benar-benar gila dan putus asa."

Suara Jimin yang begitu tenang mampu menjatuhkan daun-daun dari rantingnya hingga Yoongi terpana dan tidak bisa berhenti menatap punggung Jimin yang begitu lebar dan menyenangkan dipeluk. Ah, bahkan Yoongi tidak sadar kalau ia sudah memeluk Jimin. Baginya Jimin seperti magnet yang mampu membuatnya teru-terusan menempel. _Ah, memalukan_.

" _ **Tapi melihatmu ternyata cemburu aku berubah pikiran**_."

Yoongi mencubit pinggang Jimin dan memekik sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa lepas. Menyenangkan sekali mengubah _mood_ Yoongi kembali jadi pemarah. Karena Yoongi dalam mode marah itu luar biasa menggemaskan. " _Akui saja, kau pasti suka mengurung diri di kamar dan marah-marah tidak jelas kalau aku harus pergi dengan Yein, kan_."

"Apaan, sih." Yoongi memukul punggung Jimin. Suaranya tergagap. "Siapa juga."

" _Yah, Yoongi-ku kalau sedang malu memang yang paling menggemaskan_."

Yoongi melotot sebal. "Kau –astaga, kau benar-benar –!"

" _Benar-benar mencintaimu~_ " Jimin memainkan ucapannya dengan nada kemudian tertawa. "Ayolah Yoongi _hyung_ , _**gausah ngambek aku takut bibirmu putus karena kucium dengan kasar nanti**_."

Dan apakah Yoongi sudah sering mengatakan kalau Jimin itu mesum? Karena sial, Jimin itu mesumnya luar biasa akut, menyebalkan. Tapi Yoongi lebih sebal karena ia malah merona dan berdebar karena _dirty talk_ ringan dari Jimin. Ia tidak bisa marah dan hanya mampu membayangkan betapa Jimin jadi seduktif dan dengan kasarnya mencium bibirnya –ugh, astaga. Jika ciuman ringan mampu membuatnya melayang maka ia tidak bisa berimajinasi akan seheboh apa sistem tubuhnya meracau gila karena Jimin dalam mode seksi dan nakal. _Membayangkannya membuat Yoongi panas_.

"Tidak usah dibayangkan." Jimin terkikik. "Nanti akan kuberikan banyak-banyak."

" _MESUM JAHANAM KAU_!"

Menurut Yoongi, Jimin adalah orang yang luar biasa hebat. Jimin adalah orang yang kuat dan pantang menyerah. Jangan panggil dia Jimin kalau dia putus asa dan mengalah pada nasib. Tidak, Jimin adalah satu dari sekian orang yang akan mengerahkan segala yang ada diseluruh sel-sel daran miliknya untuk memperjuangkan yang ia mau. Bukan dalam artian egois, sebab sesungguhnya tanpa siapapun menyadari dengan perjuangan seteguh karang itu mampu merubah pandangan seseorang yang sekaku kawat menjadi lebih terbuka dan jelas. Merubah sifat seseorang yang begitu emosional dan tidak peduli menjadi peka dan berperasaan. Menjadikan pikiran dengan labirin mematikan menjadi selurus jalan tol tanpa hambatan.

Kata Taehyung, Jimin merubah Yoongi dan hanya Jimin yang mampu. Hanya Jimin yang bisa mengobrak-abrik pikiran rumit Yoongi hingga pemuda cuek itu luluh dan menjadikan pria itu kepayang akan cinta. Jika biasanya ia cemberut karena cemburu pada Jungkook yang selalu memenuhi pikiran Taehyung, maka seorang Yoongi hanya seharian tersenyum bak orang gila karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa lucu Jimin dalam benaknya.

 _Semuanya sudah berakhir_. Meski sebenarnya ini baru dimulai. Penderitaan Jimin yang sudah sesak menunggu Yoongi telah berakhir. Ia sudah tidak gila karena sikap Yoongi yang cuek dan menolaknya mentah mentah atau memarahinya sampai mengusirnya pergi.

 _Semuanya sudah berakhir_. Kebingungan Yoongi akan perasaannya sendiri sudah mati. Keraguannya dalam menentukan apa yang hatinya katakan sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Ia tidak pernah lagi memikirkan hal rumit tentang betapa ia benci merindukan Jimin. Jika dulu dia kesal pada dirinya karena beranggapan kalau ia menyukai Jimin maka sekarang ia akui, ia mencintai Jimin. Ia tidak lagi ragu, ia yakin entah berapa ratus persen tapi yang jelas ia memantapkan hatinya untuk mencintai Jimin dan ia mengaku kalah, menyerah, mengaku bahwa Jimin sukses memporak-porandakan hatinya dan merenggut perasaannya. _Tidak hanya sedikit, namun Yoongi sangat sangat sangat tertarik dengan Jimin sampai rasanya Yoongi bisa mati jika Jimin pergi darinya lagi._

 _S_ emuanya sudah berakhir, keputus-asaan yang bertemu dengan keraguan dan pelarian. Kali ini mereka telah mati dan punah. Perasaan terombang-ambing itu telah memudar dan hilang, kini hanya ada sapuan lembut, sentuhan memabukkan, waktu yang terasa lambat, dan euforia penuh merah muda serta nuansa kalem dan menyenangkan. Semua ini merupakan permulaan dimana Jimin hanya harus membuat Yoongi semakin terpana dan gila sedangkan Yoongi harus memantapkan hatinya untuk mengukir nama Jimin dan hanya Park Jimin yang terus mengisi relung hatinya sampai ia mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **END**_

 **.**

 **This finally come to an end! Ehehehehe, makasih atas perhatiannya selama ini. Dari yang ngikuti unpredictable wheel dan sequel Yoonmin-nya, semuanya i love y'all. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya masih amburadul karena yah... keterbatasan penulis untuk mengungkapkan sebuah kata-kata indah yang dirangkai jadi kalimat.**

 **Semoga bisa menghibur para pembaca dan bisa menyegarkan otak penat kalian, hehehehe. Mohon ditunggu karya saya selanjutnya, semoga kalian tetap suka. Ehehehe, maaf kebanyakan cuap-cuap dan gabis balas review satu-satu –maaf, hhuhuhuhuhu. Tapi aku selalu menghargai reviews kalian dan selalu tertawa bacanya coz itu jadi smenagat aku menulis! Makasih buanyaaaaaaaaak ya...**

 **Untuk yang belum review, review juseyo~ penulis mengharapkan reaksi, kritik, dan saran yang membangun yang bisa di berikan di kolum review, so read and review!**

 **Happy reading~!^^**


End file.
